The Trials of Life, Love, and Mischief
by Elf Princess Bloom
Summary: Fred Weasley has finally found the one...the light of his life, the only girl who understands him. Draco Malfoy feels the same way...about the same girl. One is true love, the other is lust...but will Devian be able to distinguish between the two?
1. The Damsel in Distress, The Hero, and Th...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making money from this, thus negating me from all possible law suits. Read and enjoy... and as always, review.  
  
Fred gazed casually across the table at the girl sitting in front of him. He had met her only a few weeks ago, and yet he felt as if he had known her forever. They had met earlier that summer in an icecream parlour in Diagon alley, where she had sat at a table in the corner looking scared and practically near tears. He still didn't understand what had drawn him to her, then a perfect stranger, but he guessed it was the strong feeling of compassion and sympathy he had felt for her.  
  
As he approached, she looked up at him in surprise. It was then that he got his first good look at her. She seemed very pretty from his perspective, with long, dark, wavy red hair, startling green eyes, and full lips that puckered into a natural pout. He began with a simple introduction. "Hi, my name's Fred, what's yours?"  
  
Without replacing the look of surprise, she shyly answered, "Devian"  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
  
"No, go ahead."  
  
As Fred sat, he spoke again, "I noticed you looked a little upset about something... I know you don't know me or anything, but would you care to talk about it?"  
  
"Alright then... but it's kind of a long story, are you sure you want to hear it?"  
  
" I have all the time in the world, go ahead."  
  
She took a deep breath before talking again, " Well, first of all, I'm not even from here, I'm from the U.S. I ran away, and was hoping to transfer to the school here."  
  
"What about your family?" He asked with concern.  
  
"They won't miss me, I have been moved into three different foster families within the past two years, there wasn't much chance for me to get to know any of them very well," at this she looked down, her eyes filling with tears, "I've never known my real parents, although I have been told my mother died giving birth to me, and my father... well I think he might be living here, although I don't know his name or anything. That's part of the reason why I came here, the only thing I know about him is that he supposedly is living around this area. I don't really have much hope of finding him, though, mainly I just want to start a new life."  
  
"Wow..." he was at a loss for words now, "umm... you came here to go to school, that means your going to Hogwarts, then?"  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
"So where are you staying until school starts?" Fred asked, desperately trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Well, that's the problem I'm having right now. You see, I came here with my boyfriend, and we were going ot live together, we had it all worked out. But then, last night, he took all the money and left me. I guess I should have listened to my friends when they told me he was a loser. Now I have no place to go, and it'll still be another month and a half before school starts! I just don't know what I'm going to do," she finished, looking deeply depressed.  
  
Fred tried to think of something he could say, anything that would make her feel better. He was at a loss for words, not possibly being able to understand how she was feeling, having himself come from a large family who had always loved and supported him. Finally, said the only thing he could think of, and it had seemed like a good idea at the time, although he knew his mother wouldn't exactly be pleased about it. "Hey, Devian, I'm really sorry about all the stuff that's happened to you, and your boyfriend, he sounds like a real ass," Devian laughed dully at this, "but I think I might be able to help you...you could come live with me and my family for the rest of the summer if you would like."  
  
"I would love that!" she exclaimed, " But are you sure you want me to? Because I basically am a stranger to you."  
  
"I want you to live with us. Besides, it will give us a great chance to get to know each other before school starts."  
  
"And your family, will they be okay with this?"  
  
"Well, they may be a little shocked at first, but they are all caring people, they would never be able to turn you away."  
  
As they made their way back to the borough, Fred had told her a little about his family. "lets see...my dad works for the Ministry of Magic, my mum is basically a house wife, and I have five brothers and one sister. The two oldest, Bill and Charlie, don't live with us anymore: Bill works for Gringotts in Egypt, and Charlie works with dragons in Romania. Next is Percy, he only graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, he works foe the Ministry with dad, and he still lives at home. Then it's George, who's the same age as me because we're twins. Ron is the youngest boy, two years below us, and finally, Ginny, my sister, the youngest of us all, is a year below Ron. I think that's all of them," he said, grinning.  
  
"Wow, you have a big family. It must be nice having so many people around you."  
  
"Yea, sometimes, but mostly it just means that I never even get an ounce of privacy," he said, and suddenly stopped.  
  
They had reached the front door of the house. As he pushed open the door, Fred glanced back at Devian, who looked slightly nervous. He gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned, and they proceeded together into the house.  
  
It had not been as bad as he had thought it would be, thinking back on it, his mother had actually expressed as much compassion for Devian, and it wasn't long before she and everyone else truly felt that she fit in.  
  
"Hey, Fred, are you done eating yet? It's almost time to leave!"  
  
Devian said, snapping Fred out of his flashback.  
  
It was clear that she was excited about her first day of school, as she had been rushing aroung all morning making sure she had everything she was taking, and even offering to help everyone else pack.  
  
"Yea, I'm done. Is everyone else ready to leave?" he asked, looking around the table as everyone nodded.  
  
They took taxis to King's Cross station, where they would be catching the train that would take them to Hogwarts. Soon enough they were all on the train waving good bye to Mrs.Weasly as it pulled away.  
  
Fred, George, Devian, Ron, and Ginny were soon joined in their compartment by Ron's two best friends, Harry and Hermione. As they were introduced, Devian suddenly felt that she shared some kind of connection with Harry, although she knew this was absurd, she had never met the boy before. They passed the time by playing games and laughing and joking around with each other, Fred and George mainly keeping them all entertained.  
  
Sometime after lunch, they were interrupted in their frivolities when the compartment door opened and a tall boy with blonde hair walked in. Devian normally would have thought he was cute, but there was something about him, maybe in the smug smile he wore, or the patronizing look in his eyes as he surveyed them all, that told her he was definately not a prospective new friend. As he opened his mouth to speak, she noticed that an increasing amount of tension was filling the room. "Well, I see nothing has changed over the summer, all the Weasleys, still as poor as ever, along with Granger and Potter, the mudblood and the hero," he said this last bit with definite sarcasm and extra hatred.  
  
But then he turned to look at Devian, and she saw something change in his expression; he obviously hadn't noticed her on the first glance around the compartment. The coldness in his eyes flickered, and she actually thought she saw a small smile start to spread across his face before Harry spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "Why don't you just save your breath and leave, Malfoy, we're not going to fight you, and I know that's all your looking for."  
  
And, to everyone's great surprise, Malfoy said nothing, but turned around and left, but not before sneaking one quick glance at Devian. "Who was that?" Devian asked as soon as the door was shut.  
  
"That," replied Fred, "was Draco Malfoy, and I suggest that you stay away from him, he's evil, only cares about causing trouble for other people," he finished, rather vehemently. He too had noticed the look Malfoy had given Devian, and was none too thrilled about it.  
  
As the train finally pulled to a stop, they stepped outside to find that it was raining. They made their way through the crowd toward the carriages that would take them to school, but Devian suddenly slipped, and had begun to fall, when she felt two hands grab her from behind and pull her back up. She whirled around to see who had saved her, and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy, who was still holding her by the waist.  
  
"You'll want to watch where you step, it looks rather slippery around here," he said, casually.  
  
"ummm...thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it," he replied with a grin, then turned and walked away quickly disapearing into the crowd.  
  
The rest of the night passed by uneventfully; they had watched the sorting take place, eaten, and went to bed. (Devian had also been ssorted and was now in Gryffindor).  
  
The following morning brought the first day of lessons. Devian was pleased to see that her first class was potions, which had always been her best subject. Fred and George had potions as well, but they didn't seem as happy about it as she did. Her good mood was deflated as they explained to her that the potions professor was the meanest in the school.  
  
As she descended the steps to the dungeon, a feeling of dread started to form in the pit of her stomach. It didn't help that despite the hint of warm weather left outside, there was a slight chill in the lower part of the castle that made her shiver.  
  
"You okay? You look kand of sick," Fred said, glancing sideways at her.  
  
She hadn't even noticed that the twins had caught up to her. She smiled inwardly to herselfas she thought how much the resembled body gaurds at the moment, stading on either side of her, both with identical looks of concern on their faces.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine, just a little nervous about the firsy day of classes. What you told me about Snape doesn't exactly help, either."  
  
"Well, sorry about that, just thought I'd warn you, instead of letting you find out the hard way."  
  
"I'm sure he can't be that bad," she said, thinking that what Fred had said about Malfoy hadn't exactly been proven true yet.  
  
"Look, you haven't even seen Malfoy at his worst," Fred seemed to be reading her thoughts.  
  
Frowning, she was about to reply when she was cut short by the sudden presence of a tall man with dark hair and a permanent scowl. This was abviously Professor Snape, she thought. Although she had pictured him as scary and old, the man standing in front of her fit neither of those characteristics. It was true he did look mean enough, but she thought if he would just smile, he might actually be handsome. That thought alone was enough to help her make it through the grueling potions lesson.  
  
As Devian sat with Fred and George to eat lunch, she had the feeling she was being watched. She looked up and straight across the room to find Draco gazing fixedly at her. As their eyes met, he smiled and gave a little wave, which she surprisingly found herself returning.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked Devian, sitting directly in front of her and blocking her view.  
  
"Huh, what? I was smiling?" she asked, snapping out of her trance.  
  
Ron turned to see what she had been staring at, and found nothing but Malfoy, who was still looking in their direction. "Oh My God!" he exclaimed, finally catching on, "you fancy Malfoy, don't you?"  
  
Devian quickly looked around to make sure that no one was listening before replying. "Promise you won't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Ugh, why did it have to be Malfoy? Alright, fine, I won't tell anyone," he finished, after Devian had given him a threatening look. " You know what? I reckon he fancies you, too."  
  
"How do you figure that?" she asked, in what she hoped was a casual tone.  
  
"Well he hasn't insulted you for one," he said, grinning," I saw the look he gave you on the train, and he's probably still staring at you," at this, Ron turned around to see, "yep, I was right, he is still staring at you. How much more proof do you need?"  
  
Devian didn't reply, but finished eating quickly because she had wanted to go the library to look something up. She had made it out of the great hall and was about to go up the stairs when someone spoke. "Done eating already?" She didn't have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Draco, but she did anyway.  
  
"Yea, I was just going to go to the library for a little bit, there were some things I wanted to look up."  
  
"Wow, what a coincidence, that's just where I was heading," he said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I just wanted a chance to speak with you. But I guess that means I'm going to the library anyway, now it's just not a coincidence."  
  
They walked together in silence to the library. As Devian wondered through the isles looking at the books, Draco decided to break the silence. "So what are you looking for?"  
  
"I just had Care of Magical Creatures and Hagrid gave us a report on Unicorns."  
  
"Ugh, I hate that class."  
  
"I thought the Unicorns were pretty! How can you not like those creatures?"  
  
"I guess I'm just not a 'pretty' kind of guy."  
  
"Well, I think your pretty!"  
  
"uhhh...am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"  
  
"Yes," she said, blushing at the comment she hadn't meant to make.  
  
As they continued to peruse the many shelves of books, Draco noticed a look of frustration come across Devian's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I found the book I need, it's that big pink one the whole way up there, where I can't reach."  
  
He looked up at the bright pink book on the top shelf, Unicorns and Such by Ivanna Humpalot, and realized he couldn't reach it either. "You can use one of those ladders over there," he said, pointing.  
  
"But aren't those off limits to students?"  
  
"That's never stopped me before," he said with a smirk, as he retrieved one of the ladders and placed it in front of Devian for her to use. "Go ahead, climb up, I'll hold it for you."  
  
As she slid between him and the ladder, she found herself close enough to notice that he smelled of cinnamon and musk, which she found comforting. When she got to the top of the ladder and reached for the book, a loud noise from the next isle startled her, causing her to lose her footing and fall right into Draco's awaiting arms. Fortunately, she had grabbed the book before falling. But at the moment the book was far from the first thing on her mind. Their faces were less then an inch apart. She could feel his heart racing, and wondered if he could feel hers as well. It seemed that neither person wanted to move, and very slowly their lips came together in a kiss that started slow, but soon became passionate and heated.  
  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud, disgusted sqeal coming from the end of their isle. Simultaneously their heads turned in the direction of Hermione, who was standing with one hand over her mouth and a horrified expression on her face. After a few seconds of uncomprehensible babble from Draco and Devian, they were cut short by the bell to end lunch. As they hurried past a very confused Hermione, Devian whispered to her, "Look, I'll explain later, just don't tell anyone right now, please."  
  
As Draco wallked her to her class, Devian asked with a sly grin, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I kind of already got my point across, although it didn't exactly involve talking," and at that, he leaned in quickly and gave her a soft kiss before leaving for his own class.  
  
She got in the door just as the late bell rang. As she sat next to Fred, he noticed that she looked flushed, and rather pleasrd about something.  
  
"Where have you been?" he whispered, trying not to be overheard by the teacher.  
  
"In the library!" she exclaimed with much enthusiasm.  
  
"And that's exciting why?"  
  
"uhhh...the books are rather interesting this time of year..."  
  
Fred gave her an unconvinced look of suspicion as they returned to their work. 


	2. The Seed Has Been Planted

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own anything.  
  
Devian was halfway up the steps to her dormitory room to get ready for dinner when she found her path blocked by Hermione.  
  
"So does anyone else know about you and Malfoy?"  
  
"Only Ron...well he doesn't know about the makeout session in the library, but earlier he guessed that we like each other."  
  
"What about Fred?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, he doesn't know."  
  
"No, I mean don't you think it will hurt him when he finds out?"  
  
"Why would it hurt him? He should be happy for me, come to think of it so should you...you do consider yourself my friend don't you?"  
  
"Yes, of course, but that's not what I mean. Look, Fred obviously likes you, and ever since yesterday on the train he has been terribly jealous, even when you so much as look at Malfoy. Come on, you had to have noticed, everyone else has," Hermione finished impatiantly as she looked at the obvious expression of confusion on Devian's face.  
  
"Wow, I just thought he hated Draco with a firey passion. I had no idea about him liking me either. Sorry, I guess I can be really dense sometimes. Oh my, what am I going to do about this?"  
  
"I suggest you talk to Fred, before he finds out the hard way."  
  
"Alright," Devian said with a sigh, "I just wish I were better at these things."  
  
"It'll work out, don'y worry. Just let him down easy, okay?"  
  
"Yea. Guess I better get it over with before dinner, I don't know how much longer this is going to stay a secret." And with that Devian turned and went back down the steps.  
  
Fred lie on his bed thinking about the class he had just come from. It had been double transfiguration, in which he sat next to Devian. He wondered why she had been acting strange all lesson, and where she had disapeared to halfway through lunch. Come to think of it, Malfoy had disapeared at the exactly the same time, he thought with a frown. He hoped they hadn't been together, he had almost begun to believe that there could be something between him and Devian, and he didn't want Malfoy of all people to ruin that. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Get that, will you Lee, I don't feel like getting up." He heard himself say, sounding half asleep.  
  
He was suddenly wide awake as he heard Devian's voice in the doorway. "Umm... sorry to be a bother, but do you guys mind if I speak to Fred alone?"  
  
George and Lee left as she walked in and sat down on the bed next to him. She looked somewhat nervous, and he had a feeling that whatever she said wasn't going to be good.  
  
"What's wrong Dev?" he asked quickly, sounding alarmed.  
  
In an instant he reminded her of the first day they had met. He had helped her when every other stranger had just passed by. He had cared about her even back then, she thought with a pang of guilt. Why is he making this even harder then I thought it would be? She took a deep breath and began. "Look, umm... you've probably guessed by now that I kind of had a crush on Draco. Well, I talked to him today, we were in the library, he helped me find my book, and, then..."  
  
"Please don't finish that sentance, I'm about to eat dinner," he said, coldly.  
  
"I thought you should know ahead of time, before someone else told you."  
  
"Why did I have to be the last person to find out about this? Who else knows?"  
  
"Not many people that I'm aware of...just Ron, Hermione, and whoever Draco has told."  
  
"My own brother knew before me? Why couldn't you have just let someone else tell me,since you obviously don't care."  
  
"Look, I only thought it would be fair if you heard it from me, I think I owe you that much."  
  
"You don't owe me anything. Now, if we're through, I'd like to go down to dinner," he said, with anger that surprised even him.  
  
As Devian turned toward the door, looking hurt, he suddenly felt bad for her, and, also, for himself. "Dev, wait a minute," he said, walking up behind her. She turned to him with pleading eyes, hoping he was about to forgive her. At that point, he felt as if he had lost whatever common sense was left in him. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with such ferocity that even he felt dizzy for a moment afterward. "Just remember that, the next time your with him."  
  
He left without another word, which was okay with her, she needed some time alone to regain her composure. As she stepped out of the portrait hole, she found herself face to face with Draco again.  
  
"Hermione told me you were in here. She also told me what you were doing. So, how did it go?"  
  
"Err...well not as good as I would have liked it to go," she said a bit awkwardly, "but I'm sure he'll get over it."  
  
"Well, i hope so,I can't stand competition," he said, taking her hand as they began to walk toward the great hall together.  
  
"Ok, so what posessd you to kiss her?" George asked as Fred finished explaining to his two roomates what had happened after they left.  
  
"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"Well, I don't suggest you do it again, it lookes like they're pretty serious about this," Ron interrupted, gesturing toward the door, from which Malfoy and Devian had just emerged, holding hands. They all watched silently as the couple made their way to a secluded part of the Slytherian table and stated conversing in hushed tones.  
  
"Who asked you to butt into our conversation? And by the way...you knew about this, why didn't you tell me?' Fred asked Ron, angrily.  
  
"Becuase I knew she would eventually tell you, and I thought you needed to hear it from her, not me. Besides, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm assuming that included you."  
  
"Oh, so now your taking her side?" Fred gave his younger brother a mutinous look.  
  
"I'm not taking any sides, Fred, this isn't a war. Look, you can't help who you like, you of all people should realize that right now."  
  
Fred wanted desperately for this conversation to be over. He hated when his younger brother was right, and even worse, he hated admitting he was wrong.  
  
Draco and Devian had decided to eat their dinner as quickly as possible, and go outside for a walk, mainly to avoid all the stares they were receiving, not only from the Slytherian table, but from the Gryffindor table as well. It felt rather uncomfortable to realize that they were creating a contrversy between the rival houses.  
  
As they sat under the tree in silence, her between his legs, leaning back against his chest, Devian couldn't help but think about the last thing Fred had said to her. And then there was the kiss. It had been great, there was no denying yhat. But did it mean anything to her? The stress of even thinking about it was too much to handle.  
  
"You okay?" Draco asked, feeling her body grow tense against his.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine," she said, leaning her head back to stare into his eyes, as they shared another slow but passionate kiss.  
  
Feeling content, she layed her head back against his chest and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind of everthing. Apparently, Draco had been as relaxed as her, because they both had fallen asleep.  
  
They awoke some time later to find that it was dark out. Draco looked at is watch with mild surprise, "It's 1:30 in the morning. I think maybe we should go back."  
  
The first step into the castle brought them face to face with Filch, who gave them quite a scare. He seemed delighted at catching them out of bed after hours, and assigned them both detention. As Devian lay down in her bed, she thankfully found herself too tired to think.  
  
The next morning brought some confusion as to where to sit at breakfast for Draco and Devian. The Slytherian table was full, so they slowly walked over to the Gryffindoe table, where onlt two seats remained, right near all of Devian's friends. Fred got up immediately and left as she sat down next to him. She had expected as much, and sighed heavily as she wondered if he would ever talk to her again. Everyone else had remained friendly to Devian, and all had tried valiantly to act civilized toward Draco. Everyone except George, who glared at them both. He hadn't said anything, but she had a feeling everytime he looked at her, the words 'traitorous bitch' came to mind. She expected this as well, after all, George was the closest person to Fred, and was probably feeling some of his pain.  
  
As the week progressed, Devian felt more and more like she had lost her best friend. No one else was able to make her laugh the way he did. She found herself spending as much time with Draco as humanly possible, because she felt that the times when she was with him were the only times she was happy anymore. They were with each other at all mealtimes, in between classes, and were always to be found outside after dinner, walking around the grounds until it was too dark to see anymore.  
  
The first weekend of the term meant detention for Draco and Devian. They made their way to the enteance hall at 8 o'clock, to find two other people there. "Oh no, don't tell me that on top of whatever Filch makes us do, I have to watch you two snog the whole night," Fred groaned, more to himself then the others.  
  
The other girl was a Gryffindor who had been in all of her classes,and also was in the dorm room they shared with two other girls, but Devian could never remember talking to her before. "Hi, you're Devian, right? My name's Serenity."  
  
"Hi...so what did you guys do to get detention?" Devian asked, looking anxiously at Fred.  
  
"It's not like you care," he mumbled.  
  
Serenity had obviously noticed the tension, and decided now would be a good time for her to talk. "I got into a fight," she indicated a bruise on the right side of her face.  
  
"Wow, looks painful," Devian commented.  
  
"Yea, but it's nothing compared to how the other girl is probably feeling... I'm pretty sure she's still in the hospital wing," the other girl finished, grinning.  
  
Before the conversation could go any further, they were interrupted, not by Filch, but Professor Snape. "This detention will require you to work in pairs. However, this is not meant to be fun, therefore, I will be splitting you two up," he said, looking at Devian and Draco.  
  
Draco's eyes widened in surprise; he had always found himself on Snape's good side, if you could call any of his sides good. But then, he supposed, it probably had something to do with Devian, everyone had been acting strangely about the two of them.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy will work with the other girl, and you," he pointed at Devian, "will work with Weasley."  
  
He then took them down to the dungeons where they were made to clean the entire potions classroom. As Devian and Fred worked side by side, she kept sneaking quick glances at him to see if his mood had changed at all. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, "Look, this isn't easy for me, either!"  
  
He looked up at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I've had to spend the past week without my best friend. I miss you, it hurts me so much not to have you around."  
  
"You have Malfoy," he said, turning back to his work.  
  
"It's not the same. I can't talk to him the way we talk... I like him, but I love you," she said, only realizing it herself for the first time.  
  
He absentmindedly reached up and rubbed a streak of dirt off her cheek. He knew he hadn't planned on staying mad at her forever, now seemed like a good time to talk things over. "Look, maybe I overreacted a little bit. If you like Malfoy, then I guess theres nothing I can do about it but be happy for you."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" And with that she flung her arms around him and hugged tightly.  
  
He hugged back. It felt so right, having her in his arms, why couldn't she see that? As she pulled back, their lips accidentally brushed together, and in that instant, she felt like kissing him. Of course she knew it was wrong, and pulled out of his embrace quickly.  
  
"So," he started, grinning misheviously, "have you shagged him yet?"  
  
"That's really none of your business," she answered, hitting him playfully.  
  
"Well, I'll take that as a yes, then?"  
  
She said nothing but turned back to her work,blushing furiously, while Fred laughed at her.  
  
Meanwhile, Draco and Serenity were also engaged in conversation.  
  
"I've seen you two around, you seem inseperable."  
  
"Yea, I really like her."  
  
"So what is it specifically that you liek about her?"  
  
"Well, alot of things. She has nice eyes, a great body, she's a good kisser, that's always nice, and she's err...creative," he finished, staring off into space and obviously remembering one of their more intimate times together.  
  
"Sounds uhh...delightful," she said, with an air of someone who has just recieved way too much information, "What about her personality?"  
  
Draco tried to answer this question, but realized that he didn't really even know all that much about Devian. Sure they had talked, but never about anything serious.  
  
"So its just physical attraction, then?" Serenity asked, correctly interpreting his silence.  
  
"Yea, I guess it is," he said, sounding amazed.  
  
"Those relationships don't ever last long, and trust me, that comes from personal experience. But then again, everyone is different," she finished quickly, seeing the look of worry on his face.  
  
Finally, they were allowed to leave, and as Draco walked Devian up to the common room, they both seemed preoccupied with something. Suddenly, Draco stopped. He turned and led her in the opposite direction. "Lets talk."  
  
"Now? About what?"  
  
"I don't know, it just ocurred to me that we never really talk."  
  
He led her to an empty classroom and shut the door. They crossed the room silently and sat at a table near the window. The moon had gone behind the clouds and all he could see of her was a faint outline. He tried to think of something to say, but nothing was coming to him. Finally, he gave up. "Umm...how about we just snog instead?"  
  
"Alright then," Devian said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Meanwhile Serenity sat by herself in the common room thinking about Draco. He was definitely cute, and he also seemed like a nice person to talk to. The only problem was, he had a girlfriend. It was hard to hate Devian, she struck Serenity as the innocent type that would never hurt anyone. Although...she also had noticed Devian had seemed pretty close to that other boy who had been in detention with them. She had watched them flirt with each other the whole time. She wondered if Draco had noticed as well. 


	3. More Bad Guys

On Monday morning Devian went down to breakfast to find that Draco wasn't there. She raised up enough courage to ask one of the Slytherins about him, and soon found out she had picked the wrong one.  
  
"Hey, Pansy, do you know where Draco is?"  
  
"How the hell should I know, I'm not his little bitch," she snapped.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Okay, let me put it in terms you'll understand. 'Like oh my god, I've spent a whole two minutes without Draco! I'm just going to die!" Pansy mimicked as some Slytherins nearby laughed loudly.  
  
"I am not like that!" Devian yelled indignantly. "Your just jealous because you like him! I know, he told me."  
  
At this Pansy stood up, and was about to throw a punch at Devian when somebody stepped between them. "She's right you know, you are just jealous," Serenity said, knowing where this was going to lead.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Uhh...her friend?" She answered questioningly, looking back at Devian.  
  
Devian nodded silently as she wondered why this girl was sticking up for her.  
  
"Well, it makes no difference, I can take on both of you," Pansy said, gaining back some of her confidence.  
  
"Oh, you really think so?" And with that Serenity landed a punch right beneath the other girl's eye.  
  
"That was just a lucky shot!" She yelled, staggering backward and rubbing her cheek.  
  
"Well, this one won't be," Devian lept at Pansy, and before anyone realized what was happening, had given her a black eye, bloody nose, and a few scratches. She had just managed to rip out a particularly large chunk of her hair when some of Pansy's friends decided to join the fight, turning the odds against Devian and Serenity. Nonetheless, they were able to inflict a great deal of pain upon the Slytherins before the fight was finally broken up.  
  
As Devian and Serenity sat in Professor Mcgonagall's office, waiting for her to return with their punishment, they began a conversation.  
  
"You might want to go up to the hospital wing after this, your lip is still bleeding. I think it's cut up pretty bad," Serenity started.  
  
"Oh wow, I didn't even notice. You should go as well, that eye is starting to swell up a bit." after a pause, "why did you help me today?"  
  
"Dunno, I was just there and it looked like you could use some. I felt bad for you, there was no need for her to say that. Besides, you seem like a nice person, I think we should be friends."  
  
"Or what, you'll beat me up?" Devian asked, grinning.  
  
"Alright, I know I might act like a toughguy, but I'm not, really. I just feel that some arguments cannot be settled by talking it out."  
  
"Yea, plus its always nice having something to take out your frustrations on," finished Devian, rubbing her knuckles proudly.  
  
A short while later they exited the office to find both Fred and Draco waiting for them.  
  
"Dev are you okay? What happend?" Draco asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
Before she could reply, Fred cut in, "You mean you missed it? She kicked Pansy's ass, that's what happened!" He said, looking proud.  
  
"I err...had some help," Devian interjected, looking back at Serenity, whom Draco and Fred hadn't noticed until now.  
  
"Hmmm...Now what would be the proper thing to say here? I know, how about 'thanks for helping my girlfriend beat someone up'?" Draco asked, lightening up a bit.  
  
Serenity smiled at him and looked down, hoping no one had noticed she was blushing.  
  
"I think we should get you two to the hospital wing." Fred was now beginning to take the role of concerned one as he examined Devian's lip.  
  
"Alright, now this will probably hurt a little, but I have to clean the cut before I can heal it, or it will get infected," Madam Pomfrey said to Devian, who was sitting on the bed between Fred and Draco.  
  
As the liquid was dabbed onto her lip, Devian whimpered in pain and grabbed Fred's hand, squeezing it tightly. Draco was starting to sense the electricity between the two that everyone else knew so well. Feeling extremely jealous and a little out of place, he got up and walked toward the window. Neither of them had noticed, however. Madam Pomfrey had finished, and Fred was now hugging Devian and trying to comfort her, obviously the process of cleaning and healing her lip had been very painful.  
  
"Have you and Devian broken up?" Serenity inquired casually, coming up behind him.  
  
"No, what makes you say that?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed? They're all over each other!"  
  
"They're just friends...really good friends," he offered weakly.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Shhh...it's a surprise, and try being a little more quiet, we don't want to get caught."  
  
It was Friday night and Draco was leading Devian through dark passages and a couple staircases she had never seen before. Finally they emerged into the breezy night air, atop the North Tower.  
  
"I thought maybe we could spend the night up here, you know sort of like camping out. It's warm enough, and I brought some candles for us to light."  
  
"Well, that's very romantic of you," she smiled.  
  
"Oh yea, I almost forgot, I got you something," he said, reaching into his pocket.  
  
"How did you get this?" she gasped,examining the beautiful heart shaped pendant. It was silver with a ruby in the middle and little symbols carved around the edges that Devian didn't recognize.  
  
"I snuck out to Hogsmeade the other day to get it. Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"I love it! But why..."  
  
"Did I get it for you? Because I really like you."  
  
She noticed he had refrained from using the word 'love'. But then again, she thought, I've never told him I loved either.  
  
"Here, let me help you put it on," he said as he walked around behind her and fastened the chain.  
  
"It's beautiful," she sighed, admiring the way the ruby sparkled in the moonlight.  
  
"No, your beautiful, you just make it look good," he corrcted, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.  
  
They moved onto the sleeping bag, which was surprisingly comfortable considering it was on top of a hard stone floor. They lie on their backs for some time, both lost in thought and staring up at the starry night sky. Finally, Draco turned to her and kissed her with a certain urgency that had never been there before. He held her close,and thought,at that moment, that he never wanted to let go. She was holding on with just as much desperation. Up until that moment she had been thinking about what Fred was doing. But now, it seemed nothing else mattered except staying in Draco's arms. She would worry about everything she normally worried about tomorrow,tonight she felt a passion burning in Draco that she knew she wouldn't be able to escape from...  
  
  
  
The next morning Devian awoke with a start,forgetting where she was.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" a sleepy voice mumbled from beside her.  
  
As she turned to gaze at Draco, the memories of last night came flooding back.  
  
"Nothing," she smiled, pulling on her clothes. "But I suggest you get dressed soon, somebody could come up here at any moment. Look, you're sexy to me, but contrary to popular belief,not everybody wants to see you naked."  
  
Later that morning at breakfast, Draco and Devian each decided to spend some quality time with their friends. Draco went to sit with Crabbe and Goyle,and Devian joined Serenity at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Good morning! Did you have fun last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Devian asked innocently.  
  
"I noticed you weren't in the common room, and you didn't come up to bed, either."  
  
Devian mumbled something that Serenity didn't quite catch.  
  
"You guys shagged, didn't you?"  
  
"Alright fine! I shagged him!" Devian was now getting funny stares from the people around them. She put her head down so they wouldn't see her blush.  
  
"Well speak of the devil...here comes your loverman now."  
  
"Hey love," Draco said, looking sad.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to spend much time together today, Marcus is starting quidditch practice."  
  
"Already? But I thought quidditch season didn't start 'til October!"  
  
"It doesn't. He's just really determined to win this year. Actually, he's getting rather anal about it. It's scary."  
  
"Oh, well then I guess I'll spend some time with Serenity instead, then. What time does your practice end?"  
  
"4:30, so why don't you meet me out at the gardens around 5, okay?"  
  
"Alright, but won't you want to shower, first?"  
  
"Well I thought we could tackle that issue together," he said slyly.  
  
She gave a little giggle before responding. "And then maybe I'll give you a nice massage, to help soothe those poor, aching muscles..."  
  
"Hey, I'm still sitting here!" Serenity yelled, "And no matter what people say, this doesn't work," she indicated the fingers she had stuffed in her ears.  
  
"Oh sorry, I forgot," Devian apologized, looking a little embarassed.  
  
Draco just looked on nonchalantly, "Well, I'm not,I have no shame. Anyway, I gotta go, I'll see you later," he gave Devian a light kiss on the lips and left.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" Serenity asked, after he had gone.  
  
"I dunno, let's go back up to the common room and play chess or something."  
  
But when they got up to the common room,they decided to just watch Harry and Ron play chess instead. It appeared that Harry wasn't very good at the game, so Devian helped by whispering instructions in his ear when she thought Ron wasn't looking.Finally, he looked up, grinning at her. "I don't mind if you give him some help,I could really use the competition."  
  
"Come off it Ron, I'm not that bad!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Harry's frustration. Suddenly Devian jumped up and whispered excitedly into his ear. Harry grinned evily at Ron, then spoke. "Knight to E-5...and, uhh...check mate."  
  
Ron Stared disbelievingly at the board as Harry's knight moved forward and struck his king down with it's sword. "But...you never win!"  
  
"I guess there's a first time for everything, isn't there? Thanks, Dev." he added.  
  
"Don't mention it." Devian thought for a moment, then turned to Serenity. "Alright, I know you're gonna be kinda peeved about this, but do you mind if we go watch a little bit of the quidditch practice?"  
  
"Fine, fine, I know you can't stand being away from your boyfriend for more than 5 minutes."  
  
"Why does everybody think that?" Devian whined. "I just happen to like quidditch, okay? Well anyway, do you guys wanna go with us?" She turned to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Right, because what we want to do more than anything else on a Saturday is watch Malfoy fly around on his broom," Ron started sarcastically. "Besides, Harry and I have to play another game of chess, so I can beat him."  
  
"But you always beat me! It was my turn to win," Harry said indignantly.  
  
They left the two to argue as they made their way down to the quidditch field. Devian spotted Draco immediatly,his silvery blonde hair causing him to stand out among everyone else. As his gaze fell upon her, he smiled and waved, nearly getting nocked out by an oncoming bludger for his lack of concentration.  
  
"Draco!" Marcus yelled, sounding just a tinge outraged, "Get your girlfriend out of here, she's disrupting the practice!"  
  
"Gee Marcus, you should really calm down. That whole angry screaming thing you just did there, that was really unattractive," Devian said as they both flew down to meet her and Serenity.  
  
"Well, thats because I wasn't aiming for attractive, you see. Actually, I was going for 'thoroughly pissed off quidditch captain who doesn't want his seeker to be killed by a bludger over some silly tart'," he shot back.  
  
"Umm...Marcus, I'm really flattered that you don't want me killed, but could you possibly refrain from calling my girlfriend a 'silly tart' in the future?" Draco interrupted.  
  
" And while your at it, you might want to remove that giant stick from your ass, I'm sure we could all benefit from it a little," Devian finished.  
  
"Hey, Dev, lets go back to the castle, I forgot something," Serenity intervened.  
  
Draco smiled at her gratefully as Devian walked over and gave him a rather seductive goodbye kiss. He could tell she was doing it to piss off Marcus, because she was never this 'grabby' around other people. As she strolled lazily past Marcus, she gave him an insolent smile and blew him a kiss, which only helped to infuriate him. As they left, Devian and Serenity heard laughing from Draco which he quickly tried to cover up with a cough.  
  
  
  
As soon as Devian and Serenity stepped through the portrait hole, they were approached by Hermione. "Hey guys, want to go to the library with me?"  
  
Serenity looked abashed by this, but Devian looked at her watch, considering the time, and went upstairs to retrieve her schoolbag.  
  
"Thanks for asking Hermione, I really need to get some work done."  
  
"But...but...it's Saturday!" Serenity said, still looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Well you have to do the work eventually, so why not just get it overwith? Besides, we've been getting loaded down with work lately."  
  
She tried once again to protest as Devian and Hermione dragged her off to the library.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
"Honestly Serenity, isn't there anything you could be doing?" Devian said exasperatedly.  
  
"Okay look, schoolwork stresses me out enough during the week, so usually when the weekend comes I'll want to relax," Serenity explained.  
  
"Well when I want to relax, I read," Hermione nodded her agreement.  
  
"Umm...see that really doesn't work for me, I'd much rather do something else, like go for a swim, maybe."  
  
"Bit hard to do around here, isn't it?"  
  
"What doyou mean?"  
  
"The only place around here to swim is the lake, and you'd have to share it with merpeople, a giant squid, and God only knows what else."  
  
"I don't think I'd really mind all that," Serenity looked thoughtful. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Do you even have a bathing suit?" Devian called after her, but she was already gone. Hermione and Devian looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to their work.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dev, what are you doing here?"  
  
She looked up from the bench where she sat to find Fred walking toward her. "I'm waiting for Draco, hes supposed to meet me here at 5."  
  
A slight frown flashed across his face at the mention of Draco, but he quickly covered it up, hoping Devian hadn't seen. "Want some company?"  
  
"Sure," she smiled as he sat down next to her.  
  
"So what did you do today?"  
  
"Well, first Serenity and I watched Harry beat Ron at chess, then we went down to the quidditch field where I pissed off Marcus for awhile, and after that i did some work in the library with Hermione."  
  
"Harry beat Ron at chess?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"He might have had some help," she finished innocently.  
  
  
  
Draco made his way down to he gardens, still a little sweaty and extremely tired from the grueling quidditch practice. As he rounded another corner, he was pleased to see that Devian was already there. He was not as pleased, however, to find that Fred was with her. They were talking animatedly about something. Anger giving way to curiosity, he hid between a large clump of rosebushes where he could see and hear everything perfectly. He felt a little guilty about spying on them, but he had to know what they talked about when they were alone together.  
  
"Excuse me, Weasley," he could hear Devian saying in mock anger, "but my boyfriend is not at all girly, he's dead sexy, your just jealous."  
  
Draco smiled at this.  
  
"What, you mean jealous that I don't have a girly boyfriend? No, actually I'm quite happy with where I stand relationship wise."  
  
She made a move to hit him, just as he leaned toward her. What happened next could have almost gone unnoticed, for the simple fact that it was over so quickly. Fred had kissed Devian. It had only been a quick peck on the lips, nevertheless, the damage had been done.  
  
Draco turned around and strode away without a single glance back. The rage he was harboring was quickly making room for regret that he hadn't interrupted them sooner. He had a feeling it wouldn't have mattered though, that kiss would have just happened somewhere else.  
  
Devian sat in shock. She brought her fingers up to her lips, which were still tingling from the kiss she had just recieved. She glanced over at Fred, who leaned back with his hands behind his head, obviously pleased with himself. A smug smile spread across his face as he noticed her amazement. "Oh come off it Dev, we both knew this was going to happen. It's only a matter of time before it turns into something more."  
  
She put her head down in silence, neither encouraging the fact or denying it. Fred interpreted her silence as a need to be alone with her thoughts. "I'd better go, Malfoy will be here any minute."  
  
Devian looked at her watch as he left, noting that Draco was already 15 minutes late. Finally she gave up waiting for him and went back to the castle.  
  
She burst through the protrait hole, nearly knocking someone over in the process. "Sorry Hermione. Do you know where Serenity is?"  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since the library. What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm..." Devian looked around the room nervously at the dozen or so people that were now staring at them.  
  
Hermione dragged her over to a corner of the room and repeated her question.  
  
"Fred kissed me," Devian was now trying ot hide the smile on her face.  
  
"What? When? Where?"  
  
"Earlier, in the garden. It was just a small kiss but..."  
  
"It meant something to you," Hermione finished wisely.  
  
Devian nodded.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to meet Malfoy?"  
  
"Yea, I waited, but he never came."  
  
"You don't think he saw anything, do you?"  
  
"Oh my, that never ocurred to me. What if he did see?" Devian asked with a worried tone. 


	4. Breakups and Makeups

Draco wandered aimlessly around the lake with his head down. He was deep in thought, although trying deperately not to think about what had happened, and what it meant. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings when he spotted a pair of jeans, and then a t-shirt lying on the ground. He heard splashing and looked up to find a very naked Serenity.  
  
"Missing something? Like, your clothes, maybe?" he asked, grinning, as she ducked her head under the water.  
  
"I uhh...didn't think anyone would be out here," she said upon resurfacing.  
  
"Well obviously you were wrong."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Devian?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yea, uhh...there was a slight change of plans. And besides, that water looks more refreshing than a shower.  
  
And with that he took off his shirt. She stared at him in open mouthed shock, looking down when he took off his pants. she looked up only when she heard a splash. Several monets later he emerged only a foot away from her. They immediatly began splashing around and frolicking in the water. Draco made a move to tackle her, and they both fell into one of the more shallow parts of the lake. There lips brushed together, and for a brief moment Draco thought about kissing her. Of course he knew it was wrong and quickly got up. "We should go back now its getting late."  
  
"Yea. I'll get out first. Turn around, and you better not peak."  
  
After she finished dressing, she turned to Draco "you peeked, didn't you?"  
  
  
  
As they made their way back to the castle, Draco explained to Serenity why he hadn't met Devian.  
  
"He kissed her? What kind of kiss was it?"  
  
"Just a quick one, no tongue involved."  
  
"Maybe it was just a friendly kiss then,"Serenity offered.  
  
"Do you have friends that kiss you?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"Well, maybe a few," she answered, blushing a bit.  
  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, everyone was unusually quiet. Draco hadn't come over from the Slytherin table yet either. They tried to make small talk, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Hey George, where's Lee?"  
  
"He's upstairs flossing."  
  
"So that's why his teeth are so perfect," Devian interjected.  
  
They fell back into silence. Suddenly, they were startled by a cold voice, "This looks like a lively party. Weasley couldn't you have brought some of your toys to keep them entertained? It's not like they'll actually sell anyway."  
  
"What are you getting at Malfoy?" Ron asked, looking up from his food.  
  
"Not you, your dunce of a brother."  
  
"What did I do?" Now George was looking confused.  
  
"No, the one snuggling up to my girlfriend," Draco said impatiently.  
  
"Next time be more specific, there are three of us. And if you have a problem with your girlfriend having friends, well then...bugger off!" Fred finished lamely.  
  
"Good one Weasley," Draco sneered, "you should write combacks for a living. That one alone would be worth more than your whole family."  
  
Devian was up in a flash, pushing herself between the two. "Draco stop it! What's gotten into you?" She sounded alarmed.  
  
"Fine, stick up for him. I knew you would. I have to get to class."  
  
Without another word Draco stalked off. Devian turned to Hermione, her eyes filling with tears, "I think he did see."  
  
"He did," Serenity cut in.  
  
"What? How do you know?" Devian asked.  
  
"Well, we talked yesterday. He went to meet you, but that's when he saw you two and left. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't think he would act like that," Serenity confessed.  
  
Now Fred looked guilty. "I'm sorry Dev. This is all my fault. Want me to go talk to him for you?"  
  
"I don't really think your the best person to do that Fred. Serenity, you two seem to get along, could you talk to him for me?" Devian asked deperately.  
  
"Umm...yea, sure."  
  
"Wait a minute!" George interrupted, "What the hell is going on here Fred? We're twins, I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything."  
  
They explained to George, Ron, and Harry what had gone on between Devian and Fred the previous day. Their end of the table seemed to be in a relatively somber mood until Lee approached them. "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked with a toothy grin. They all burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
After classes were through, Serenity went in search of Draco. She felt a little nervous talking to him. She also felt a little guilty that Devian trusted her so much, when only last night they had been swimming naked together. She was determined to put the fact that she liked him aside to help her friend.  
  
"Hey, Draco, " she said as she approached him.  
  
A smile spread across his face upon seeing her, which was a bit of a relief as he hadn't really had any reason to smile all day.  
  
"I have to talk to you about Devian."  
  
The smile quickly faded, "What about her?"  
  
"She's really sorry about what happened. I talked to her, and I was right, it was just a friendly kiss."  
  
"No, I don't believe that's what it was. A couple days ago I gave her a necklace...it had a charm on it...and well I think it did it's job. It just didn't have the results I wanted. I don't think she really likes me anymore."  
  
"Well she'd be bloody crazy not to!"  
  
"Why exactly do you think that?" Some of the smile was now coming back to his face.  
  
"Because, your damn sweet when you want to be, your dead sexy, and... I like you!" She blurted out suddenly.  
  
He grinned, and she knew that was exactly what he had wanted her to say. Draco leaned in to kiss her, and she felt her knees grow weak. They were just getting into it when an angry voice interrupted them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? Serenity, I thought you were supposed to be helping Devian, it turns out your just a backstabbing wench!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"It wasn't her fault, I was the one who kissed her. I'm guessing you of all people would understand that. Why don't you bugger off and find your own girlfriend to kiss, instead of stealing everyone else's." Malfoy spat.  
  
"I think you should pay more attention to your girlfriend, and stop snogging her best friend. Then maybe I wouldn't have to do your job."  
  
With that Malfoy jumped at him and they were soon rolling around on the ground, fists flying in all directions. Just then Devian and George burst into the hall, not realizing at first what was happening. With dawning comprehension, Devian finally tried to break the fight up.  
  
"Stop it you two! George, help me pull them apart."  
  
Even after the two were seperated, George still had to hold back Fred, and Devian stood firmly in front of Draco. Serenity stood on the side lines, watching them in shock and disbelief. Devian turned to her, "What happened?"  
  
Serenity tried to speak, but instead, burst into tears and ran away.  
  
"Okay...Draco?"  
  
"He started it!" he said, pointing to Fred accusingly.  
  
"And he kissed your best friend!"  
  
At this everyone went silent. Devian's jaw dropped, George stopped trying to hold back Fred, who wasn't struggling anymore either, and Draco's look of defiance was stripped from his face. "Is it true?" Draco looked down. "But why?"  
  
Devian looked like she didn't want an answer, as she turned and ran away. Soon after, Fred followed, leaving George and Draco to stare awkwardly at each other.  
  
  
  
Serenity sat in a secluded part of the common room near the fireplace, where just seconds ago she had watched Devian burst in and run straight up to the dormitory room, Fred close behind her. Her tears had stopped but she was still deep in thought about what had happened.  
  
"You seem upset, anything I can help with?" Harry asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere.  
  
"I kissed him!" she stuttered.  
  
"Uhhh...kissed who?"  
  
"Draco, I kissed Draco! I was supposed to be helping their relationship, but I let my own feelings get in the way. I don't know what to do, I think I messed it all up!"  
  
"Well, everyone makes mistakes, and I'm assuming Malfoy played his part in this as well. Hopefully Devian won't be upset for too long. I feel bad for her, but she probably knew this relationship wasn't going to last much longer."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's in love with Fred. Everyone knows it, even Malfoy, and if he has feelings for you, then what's the point in them carrying on the way they do?"  
  
" I guess your right. But she'll still hate me."  
  
"She won't hate you. She might be mad for a little while, but that will be directed at Malfoy as well. She'll eventually understand, though, this is a blessing in disguise. Now she and Fred are free to be together."  
  
"Wow, Harry, ususally it's Hermione that people go to for wisdom, but your really good at giving advice too...do you think maybe you could talk to Devian for me?"  
  
"I'll try, but she's probably really upset at the moment."  
  
He slowly walked up the steps to Devian's room. As he approached the door, he could hear muffled sobs from within and wondered if now was the right itme to be doing this. He took a deep breath and opened the door to find both Devian and Fred staring at him.  
  
"Woah...maybe I should leave you guys alone. Sorry to interrupt."  
  
They were both lying on the bed, her head, once buried in his chest, was now turned so that she cold speak, "You weren't interrupting anything,"  
  
She quickly sat up and motioned for him to make himself comfortable. He sat on the bed directly across from them.  
  
"I just talked to Serenity," Harry started, noticing that Devian had put her head down, " and she's really sorry about what happened."  
  
"She's not sorry that it happened, she's sorry that I'm mad at her."  
  
"Look, Dev, she feels really bad. It wasn't all her fault, actually, it was Malfoy who kissed her."  
  
"And how exactly is that supposed to make me feel any better? I trusted her, I asked her to talk to Draco, because I wanted to fix the relationship. And now everything is ruined!" She said, a little hysterically.  
  
"You can't stay mad at her forever."  
  
"I sure as hell can try."  
  
"But she's your best friend!" "I don't need her, I have plenty of other friends," she said cooly.  
  
"Jesus Christ, have you always been this stubborn?" Harry was now sounding more than a little exasperated.  
  
"I'm not stubborn, I'm just pissed off, and I have every right to be."  
  
"Well, you haven't exactly been all that innocent yourself," with this he indicated Fred, who had gone unnoticed until now.  
  
"Okay, that was only the two times, and it's not like we actually did anything, they were just kisses."  
  
"Two times?"Harry asked incredulousy.  
  
"Uhh... did I say two times? see what I meant was..." Harry raised an eyebrow, "Alright, fine, there was another kiss, in the very beginning, but that's it."  
  
"Yea that one was kinda my fault, too," Fred broke in.  
  
"Gee, Fred, your soon going to have to find a new approach. That spontaneous romantic thing you have goin on there, it's gettin kind of old."  
  
"Shut up, Harry, this is serious."  
  
"Right then, well I'm going to go down to dinner. At least think about what I said, Devian."  
  
  
  
The tension between Devian and Sernity that night was almost too much to bear, and their friends treated them as if they were one giant bomb that could go off at any second. The guilt that Serenity had felt earlier was now replaced with anger at how cold and unforgiving Devian was being. They avoided looking at each other, with the exception of an occasional glare in one another's general direction, and were both silent for the most part.  
  
The next few days weren't any better, the classes they shared sometimes forcing them to talk to each other, which they did through gritted teeth only when absolutely necessary. As the weeks rolled by, the gap between them grew. Devian was spending most of her time with Fred now, and although Draco and Serenity weren't as close, they spent time together as well. Devian now ignored Draco, who had given up trying to talk to her after the first week.  
  
  
  
As Halloween drew near, an annouoncment was made that this year they would be having a dance, along with the traditional feast. This excited many of the students, who remembered the success of the Yule Ball the previous year. Others, however, didn't regard it with as much enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh great, another chance for me to make an ass of myself." Harry groaned, Ron not looking too happy about it either.  
  
"What's wrong with you two? This dance is going to be so much fun!" Devian said happily, already thinking about what she would wear.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you're a girl. There's no anxiety involved in your part. All you have to do is wait for a guy to ask you, and then make yourself pretty."  
  
"Well, Ron, your more than welcome to switch places with me if you want to make yourself pretty. Actually, I think I have shimmery blue dress robes that would really bring out the color of your eyes. Would you like to borrow them?" She asked sarcastically  
  
Just then, Fred came walking up. "Hey, Dev, your going to the dance with me, right?"  
  
"Of course. Who else would I go with Fred?"  
  
He shrugged, looking around, "I don't know, there are alot of other guys here."  
  
"Alright, let me refrase that. Who else would I want to go with?"  
  
He grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She smiled as she watched him walk away.  
  
"Uhh, Dev, are you blushing?" Harry asked with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"What? No! Of course not! I don't blush." she said quickly, while Harry and Ron laughed at her. 


	5. Secrets Revealed and Some Uhh...Shagging

The day of the dance brought much excitement and anxiety. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Serenity, had decided to just go as a group instead of finding dates. The time flew by and soon they were all meeting in the common room to go downstairs. The effort to make themselves look good was shown on not only the girls but the boys as well. They eneterd the great hall to find that the long tables had been replaced by many small round ones set up around the edges of the room. Many people immediatley started to dance to the music provided by a band set up in one corner of the room, while others sat around and talked.  
  
As the night went on, everyone's spirits rose, and even Devian and Serenity acted civilized toward each other, something that hadn't happened in over a month. Out of nowhere, Draco appeared at their table. Apparantly he had been working up the nerve to come over and ask Serenity to dance. She gave a nervous glance at Devian, who immediatly looked away, trying not to get angry.  
  
As she watched the two dance, a feeling of jealousy and sadness began to grow in the pit of her stomach. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and got up to leave.  
  
"What's wrong, Dev?" Fred asked, knowing all too well what was bothering her.  
  
"Nothing, I just need some fresh air. I'll be back in a little while," she left without another word.  
  
Meanwhile on the dance floor Draco had also noticed her departure. "Umm...Serenity, I'll be right back, theres something I have to do, Okay?"  
  
She nodded and turned around to dance with someone else.  
  
  
  
She sat atop the North Tower, gazing up at the stars, and seemingly lost in thought. The sound of footsteps somewhere behind her snapped her out of her reverie. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"What are you doing up here, Draco?"  
  
"I saw you leave, you looked a little upset, so I followed you."  
  
"I don't think it really matters to you whether or not I'm upset. You should be with Serenity," Devian said, turning to look at him.  
  
"What can I do to make you understand? I do care about you."  
  
Without responding, she tilted her head up to look at the stars again. Finally, she spoke, "Remember the night we spent up here?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That was the night you gave me this," she indicated the pendant that still hung around her neck. "You said it was because you liked me. Was that the only reason?"  
  
"Well," he hesitated, "I guess it's only fair that I tell you. That isn't an ordinary necklace, it's a love charm. The person wearing it will be directed to their true love. I know it sounds really selfish, but I had to know whether it was me or not," he finished quickly.  
  
"So...that means you're my true love," she concluded, tonelessly.  
  
"That's what I thought at first, because we were together after you put it on. But no, I'm not, Fred is."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because when we shagged, it didn't feel like love, it felt like goodbye."  
  
Devian nodded silently in agreement. She had understood at the time that it would be their last night together. Maybe that was why it was the time that stood out above all others, the time she knew she would always remember. "Well, I guess theres nothing left to do but move on. It's funny, I used to think that if we ever broke up, I would be horribly depressed. Is it wrong that I don't feel sad?"  
  
"No, I don't feel sad either. It's not like we're cutting all contact, we'll still be friends. Hell, I'll even learn to tolerate Fred if it means we'll be able to spend more time together."  
  
"Oh no! I completely forgot about Fred. He doesn't know where I am, I just left," she said guiltily.  
  
"You should find him, I'm sure you two will have alot to talk about now. Come on, I'll walk you downstairs."  
  
  
  
She entered the hall and looked around for Fred, but couldn't find him.  
  
"Hi Serenity. Umm...have you seen Fred?"  
  
"Yea, he went outside just a little while ago."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Devian turned around to leave.  
  
"Dev, wait...I'm really sorry things happened the way they did."  
  
"Me too. So are we friends again?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Alright, well I'm going to go find Fred."  
  
"Go, run to him!" Serenity said cheesily.  
  
"Uhh...you do the same," she motioned to Draco, who immediatly pretended as if he hadn't been listening in.  
  
After watching Devian leave, Serenity turned back to Draco, who looked rather smug, leaning against the wall with his legs crossed. "You know,I am officially single again," he said.  
  
"And what exactly are you planning to do about it?" Serenity asked, sounding amused.  
  
"This," and with that he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with a passion that rivaled the first one.  
  
People were now staring, but he didn't seem to care. Finally Serenity pulled back. "Err...lets go somewhere else, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, but things were just getting good...actually, I think we will need more privacy soon anyway," he said misheviously, leading her out the door.  
  
  
  
It wasn't as cold as it had been lately, and the weather was nice outside, although it had been raining earlier. Fred was walking around the lake, deep in thought. Suddenly, he heard someone calling his name. He looked up to see Devian running toward him, her shimmery white robes fluttering out behind her.  
  
She was only a few feet away from him now, "I'm sorry I... woah!" She yelled as she slipped on the wet grass and collided into him. A moment later Fred found himself on his back, Devian looking down at him. He smiled. "So what were you saying?"  
  
"Just that I'm sorry I deserted you tonight. Oh, yea, and Draco and I broke up. Officially, I mean, because lets face it, that relationship was over a long time ago."  
  
"Err...correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you be upset about that?"  
  
"No, we're still good friends, so it's not like we'll never see each other again. We decided it was for the best, after all, we both like someone else. Oh sorry, I guess I should get off you," she said, suddenly very aware that she was sitting on him.  
  
She made a movement to get up, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down. "No, your not going anywhere."  
  
He gave her a seductive smile, followed by a long, gentle kiss.  
  
  
  
Devian finally made it up the stairs to her dormitory room, sometime in the early hours of the morning, too tired to think. Upon opening the door she discovered that Serenity had only just come up to the room as well, and was still wide awake.  
  
"My, my, somebody looks as though they've been rolling around on the ground all night," Serenity commented.  
  
Devian looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her robes were covered in grass and dirt stains, and her hair was completely out of the elegant bun it had once been. She grinned up at her friend. "Well if I know Draco, then my little bit of fun was nothing compared to your evening."  
  
Serenity giggled before responding, "Yea, your probably right."  
  
"So are you going to elaborate on that?"  
  
"Well, right after you left, we went for a little walk. Eventually we came across a hallway that looked deserted, so we ducked into one of the rooms. So it turns out there was another door on the other side of the room, and that led to a balcony. The view out there was really pretty, so we decided to stay, and then he kissed me, and that led to...yea this is where I stop talking and your imagination kicks in. So how was your night?"  
  
"Lets see, how will I explain this? Oh I know. Remember how you told me to run to him?"  
  
"Not one of my finer moments, but yes."  
  
"I ran to him...and then I ran into him, and we both went down. Then he kissed me, and we kinda stayed on the ground after that, hence the rolling around and the grass stains. And I'm pretty sure I should leave out the rest for the sake of your sanity. Unless you want me to go into excruciating detail?"  
  
"Uhh...thats quite alright, I was planning on having good dreams tonight, not nightmares."  
  
  
  
The next morning Everyone in the Gryffindor common room stared strangely at Fred as he jumped off the last three steps that came down from the dormitories, and landed with a huge smile. "Good morning, everyone!"  
  
"Gee Fred, you seem unnaturally cheery this morning," Ron commented from where he and Harry sat, looking slightly confused.  
  
"That's because somebody got shagged last night," Serenity interrupted in a singsong voice.  
  
"What about shagging?" Came a groggy voice from the stairway to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Finally Dev, we thought you'd never wake up," Serenity said instead of answering the question.  
  
"Yea, we were about to send someone up to make sure you were still breathing," Harry added.  
  
"Okay, just because I'm out of bed," Devian paused to stifle a yawn, "doesn't mean I'm awake. I was really tired last night, I didn't get to bed until late," she finished, smiling at Fred.  
  
"Like I said," Serenity turned back to Harry and Ron, "somebody got shagged last night."  
  
Devian blushed bright red as they all turned to stare at her. "Actually, alot of people got shagged last night," and with this she gave a meaningful look at Serenity.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll shut up now," Serenity said, taking the hint.  
  
"So why were you all so anxious for me to get up? Let me guess, you couldn't stand to be away from my breathtaking beauty and witty personality?" Devian asked sarcastically.  
  
"You didn't forget, did you? There's going to be a trip to Hogsmeade today."  
  
"Oh yea...in that case, I'll be right back, I need to go change."  
  
"What's wrong with what your wearing?" Fred asked.  
  
"Just the fact that I rolled out of bed and grabbed the first thing I came across."  
  
And with that she ran back up the stairs.  
  
  
  
They eventually made it outside the castle and on there way to Hogsmeade, only coming across a slight bit of tension when Draco joined the group. Harry, Ron, and Hermione tried once again to tolerate him, George ignored him, and Fred glared at him, obviously still angry about the black eye he had aquired from their fight, although the bruise had been gone for over two weeks. Draco looked as if he were about to make a rather nasty comment when Devian cut him off. "Don't Draco, you promised."  
  
"Don't what?" he asked innocently. " I was just going to point out what lovely weather we're having today."  
  
Devian rolled her eyes. "Oh right, because everyone is absolutely loving freezing their asses off on this beautifully cloudy day. Did I mention it also looks like it's about to rain?"  
  
She made a face at him and walked over to Fred, who had smartly placed himself as far away from Draco as possible. "So what is Hogsmeade like?"  
  
"It's great from what I've seen of it, but I haven't even been in half the shops there."  
  
"Really? Well than we'll have to go to those first, won't we? It's funner if we're both surprised."  
  
They stopped off in the Three Broomsticks first to warm up with a couple of butterbeers, then they made their way to look around. Everyone else wanted to go to Honeyduke's and stock up on thier candy supply, so Fred and Devian walked a little ahead, eventually coming to a funny little novelty shop which had apparantly just opened.  
  
"Movie in a can?" Devian asked incredulously. She turned to the man behind the counter, "How do these work?"  
  
"You just set it down in front of a large wall or screen and tap it with your wand. It's exactly the same as a real movie, only without the t.v. and vcr."  
  
"Hey, that sounds kind of fun, I've been going through tv withdrawl since I got here. We should get one, Fred."  
  
"Alright, which one?"  
  
"Well, lets see. There's Star Wars, Star Wars...a learn to read video...and err Star Wars. Not much of a selection, is there? I guess that settles it, we're getting Star Wars." 


	6. Star Wars, Pink Fuzzy Bunny Slippers, an...

WARNING!!! This chapter may not be suitable for those capable of vivid mental visualization. Darth Weasley makes an appearance...moohoohahahaha ummm Review please!!! ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________________ "Is anyone else finding this movie to be a little boring?" Ron asked halfway through Star Wars. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "What's boring about it? It's a classic. There are bad guys, good guys, and light sabers. What could be more fun than light sabers?" George was now transfiguring a nearby pillow into an authentic red light saber, equipped with wooshing noises. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Yeah, George is right, it's a great movie. But there is something that always bothered me. Why aren't there ever any girl Jedi Knights?" Devian mused. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Uhhh. I don't think girls are aloud to be Jedi's, Dev." Serenity cut in. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Why not? I bet I would make a great Jedi," and with that she lept up off the couch, grabbed the remaining pillow and her wand, and was soon engaged in an enthralling swordfight with George. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "The force is strong in you my friend, but I am afraid you are no match for...drum roll please...Devian, super Jedi! Surrender now you evil wanker, and i promise your punishment to be less severe." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Never! Hahahahaha," George finished with the classic evil laugh. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ This had obviously been too much as Devian collapsed onto Fred's lap in a fit of giggles. "How many butterbeers have you had? I bet there's a stash hidden somewhere in your room." Fred commented, though obviously amused. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "Actually, I haven't had any mind altering substances today. That was just the funniest thing I've seen since the Snape in fuzzy bunny slippers incident...but I don't really want to talk about that." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "Uhhh...that just proves the theory that some things are better left unsaid." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Oh great, the movie is over already, now what are we going to do?" Harry interrupted. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Hey, I've got an idea, why don't we play truth or dare?" Serenity asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "Oh, that's a great idea," Devian said as everyone nodded in agreement. "But I think we should set up some ground rules. First of all, no sexual acts of any kind, umm...nothing that could possibly cause bodily harm, and no eating of non-edible things." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ Things became stranger and stranger as the night progressed, and finally, it was Serenity's turn to pick someone. "Devian, truth or dare?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "Lets see...if I pick truth, it will probably be one of those 'who would you rather shag' questions, and god only knows how uncomfortable those can get, because you have to pick either one or the other and then somebody ends up with bad self esteem, and then it would be all my fault and..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Devian! Focus on the task at hand!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "But..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "Focus!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "Alright, dare!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Hehehe..." an evil grin came across Serenity's face. "I was hoping you would say that. I've been saving this one all night, but nobody has been brave enough to choose dare yet. I dare you to go frolick in the forest, naked." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ Devian blinked a couple of times. "Uhhh...in the forest?Naked? Frolicking? But it's the whole way down there!" She pointed out the window at the dark and ominous looking forest. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "As will you be, in a matter of moments." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "You might as well do it and get it overwith Dev, it's not like anybody will see you anyway," Hermione said encouragingly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "Actually, we're all going down there with her, to make sure she really does it," Serenity corrected. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ Hermione looked sorry for her, but Devian found no sympathy with the guys, as they all now had anxious looks on their faces. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Wait a minute, you people can't see my girlfriend naked, only I can!" Fred interrupted stubbornly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Sorry to dissapoint you Weasley, but I've already seen your girlfriend naked, so no surprise here." Everyone looked at Draco, who had pretty much stayed quiet the whole night. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ Fred was saved from the task of coming up with a good comeback line by a sudden outburst from Devian, "Ha! I can't do the dare, you know why? Because it brakes one of the rules, no sexual acts, remember?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ " No, you still have to do it, because it's not a sexual act, it's just running around naked. We were born naked and... oh, ok we probably won't die naked, but we were born naked, and there is nothing sexual about that." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "Well, I have to run around in the forest, and that could cause bodily harm." Devian said hopefully. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "You don't have to go deep into the forest, just run behind a couple of trees so nobody up in the castle will see you. That would be very hard to explain." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Alright, let's go people, we're wasting valuable naked time!" Ron cut in. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ Everybody looked at him. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "What?" He asked innocently. " I'm just trying to get into the spirit of the game."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________  
  
"Okay, so how long do I have to do this?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Just from that tree to that tree," Serenity pointed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Fine, let's get this overwith. Everybody close their eyes. That means you too, Ron! Alright, here I go." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ And with that, Devian was off, screaming the whole way. "Serenity, I'll get back at you for this, and Ron stop peeking! Okay there, I did it, now can somebody hand me my robe, please?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "No, actually, I think we should make you come back and get it," Serenity said with an evil grin on her face. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Come on, haven't I been through enough lately? Oh right, I forgot, I don't need help, I have magic. Accio robe!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "How did you do that without your wand?" Fred asked in amazment. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "With alot of practice and concentration. Now if you are all satisfied that I have completed my dare, I will go to bed." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ With that she turned and stalked off, obviously in a bad mood.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________  
  
"Devian, come quick, we need your help!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________ "What is it?" She mumbled sleepily from under the covers of her bed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "The entire school has gone mad, they're all running around naked, yelling something about invasion, taking prisoners, and pink fuzzy bunny slippers!" Serenity cried, her voice a few octaves higher than it normally was. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ Suddenly, Devian was wide awake as she lept out of bed to find herself in full Jedi uniform, equipped with a blue light saber. "This looks like a job for," bishhzzoom bishhzzoom (the light saber making noises as she swings it around), "Devian, Super Jedi!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ Devian spent the next half hour running around the school using her mind control to subdue everyone. "You want to put on your clothes." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "I want to put on my clothes," repeated a Slytherin 5th year boy in a trance like monotone. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Well, that looks like the last of them, another job well done..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "Not so fast," came a voice from behind. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ She whirled around to find George at the end of the hallway, as naked as the rest had been. "You!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Yes, that's right, me! Your petty mind control game may have worked on my minions, but I will not be fooled as easily." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ "What do you want, Darth Weasley?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________ "Would you believe me if I told you I was your father?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "Uhhh...no." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Well that's because I'm not." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Answer the question funny boy! Dare I need to remind you that I have a light saber, and I know how to use it." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "I think you know what I want!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "I'm just gonna take a stab in the dark and say pink fuzzy bunny slippers?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "You know where they are?" he asked hopefully. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "The ones with the floppy ears and little cotton tails?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "Yea, those would be the ones." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________ "Can I ask you a question?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "Shoot." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Uhh...I don't have a gun." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "What? No, I mean ask the question!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Oh. Why do you need slippers if your completely naked?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ George looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Yes, I suppose it would look rather silly if I were to wear slippers while I'm naked. But I can fix that!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ He snapped his fingers, and was suddenly dressed in a strangely familiar Jedi uniform. Devian looked down in horror to realize that she was now the naked one. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Hey, give me back my clothes!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Never! Hahahahaha..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ George's evil laugh was cut short by the beeping of an alarm clock. Devian sat up quickly, still a little delusional from the strange dream she had just had. Without thinking, she picked up a pillow, walked over to where Serenity was still sleeping, and swung it at her head. "Oww! Hey, what did you do that for?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ Devian childishly stuck her tongue out at her and left the room. Serenity found her in the common room a few minutes later, talking to Fred and George. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Dev, why did you hit me with the pillow?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Because I had a nightmare, and everyone was naked." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "That happens to me sometimes, but I wouldn't exactly call it a nightmare." George said with a grin. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________ Devian rolled her eyes. "It was a nightmare because you were in it. I'm only kidding," she said, after seeing the hurt look on his face. "You really were in it though, you were the bad guy." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Really...was I devious?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Yes, very devious. In fact, you wouldn't stop stealing everyone's clothes until you had the pink fuzzy bunny slippers." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Ummm... so I wanted bunny slippers, and I stole people's clothes?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "Yeah, you stole mine too. I would have fought you, but that's when I woke up..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "And hit me with a pillow! I'm still not exactly sure I understand why, either." Serenity finished for her. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "I hit you because it's all your fault I had the nightmare! You were the one who made me run around naked last night...you big spoot head!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Spoot head?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "Nevermind. Anyways, I'll see you guys later, I have to go to the library quick before class starts." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ She left in a hurry, almost forgetting her bag. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ Fred turned to Serenity. "I think she's still mad about last night." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Yea, probably, but she'll get over it."  
  
As Devian reached the end of the hallway, she broke into a run, praying that she wouldn't be late for class. The report she had wanted to finish had taken longer than she had expected, and she guessed she had about another minute or so before the late bell rang. She turned another corner at full speed and crashed right into another person, knocking them both over. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that, I'm just in a hurry." Devian apologized quickly while picking up her stuff. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ "That's okay, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, either. You'd better hurry, we've only got a couple of seconds before..." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________ Devian looked up to see why the other girl had stopped talking, and immediatly found herself wondering whether she was still dreaming or not. The girl in front of her was an exact mirror image of herself. "But...how?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ "Your my long lost twin!" The other girl exclaimed suddenly. "Woah, that sounded way too cheesy. Okay, let me explain. My father...our father, I guess, told me that when we were born, and our mother died, he couldn't afford to take care of both of us, so he had to give one up for adoption. We've been looking for you for a while now, but you seemed to have dissapeared. I can't believe I've finally found you, this is great! Well, we'd better get to class, but I'll meet you outside your common room as soon as they're over, so we can talk. Your in Gryffindor, right?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________ Devian nodded weakly, and the other girl turned to leave. "Wait, this is all happening so fast! I don't even know your name." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "It's Nella, and your Devian, I already know. See you later." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Devian slowly wandered into the Potions classroom, not entirely aware that everyone was staring at her. Snape looked up from his desk, almost surprised that a student would dare be late to his class. "Would there be any particular reason, Miss Green, why you are late for my class?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "Oh, see the thing is...there was a family emergency," she explained, sounding a little dazed. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ Snape gave her a strange look before responding. "See me after class, we have something to discuss." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ Devian nodded and sat down next to Fred, who looked at her questioningly. "I'll explain later," she whispered to him after Snape had turned his back. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ "Now would you mind explaining to me," Snape started after everyone had left. "The real reason why you were late?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ Devian looked at him for a moment before responding. "It's like I said, there was a family emergency." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "You know as well as I do that you don't have any family," he said uncomfortably. "I didn't take points from you right away, because you are a model student, and I was hoping you would give me a logical excuse, but if you don't tell me, then I have no choice." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "No wait, I'll tell you. See I was in the library before class started, trying to finish the report you gave us on Friday, and I would have made it on time, but I ran into someone, who happened to look just like me. And I know you probably won't believe, me, but I swear I'm telling the truth, this girl told me she was my long lost twin." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ Snape stared at her for a moment with an odd expression on his face. "I'm going against my better judgement when I say I believe you, only because it isn't like you to tell such wild stories. You may go to your next class now." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "umm...thanks." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ He nodded and she left the room, oblivious to the fact that Snape had just been nice to her. The only thing she had on her mind was getting through the rest of the day so that she could find some enlightenment  
  
"Do you really believe she's your twin?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________ "I don't know Fred, I mean, she said she was, and she looked exactly like me, wait til you see her. It was kinda strange, though." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "What?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "She didn't seem surprised to see me." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ Before Fred could reply, they were at the entrance to the common room, where Nella sat waiting. "And I bet your wondering why I wasn't surprised to see you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ Devian nodded. "Yea, that would clear up one of my issues." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "Because I've seen you around in the hallways before. Actually, I see you all the time." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "Then why haven't you said anything?" Devian asked, sounding extremely confused. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "I was nervous," she confessed. "I've spent practically my whole life thinking about what I would say to you if I ever met you, and the first time I saw you, I nearly choked. I wanted to go up and talk to you, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I guess it was better that we ran into each other, because I couldn't back out of that. I hope you'll forgive me for not saying anything sooner?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ " It's completely understandable that you were scared. I probably would have done the same thing. Come on, lets go in and sit down," she motioned toward the portait hole, which had already opened and George stepped out. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Umm...Devian?" He asked, scratching his head. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "What George?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Why are there two of you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "I don't know George, I just don't know. One minute I was standing here, the next a big bolt of lightening came down and split me in half. It was the wierdest thing..." she answered sarcastically. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "Really?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "No not really, you big elfy git!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "ummm...where did that come from?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "I have no idea, and it sounded better in my mind, but your straying from the subject dear. Anyways, it seems that I have finally found the family I've been looking for all my life." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "So she's your twin sister? Thats great, I'm really happy you have a family now" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Thanks," Devian smiled. "and I'm sorry I called you a big elfy git." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "That's quite alright, you seem a little tense." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Actually, I'm more than a little tense," Devian turned to her twin, "Come on, let's go talk." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________ They talked until dinner, catching up on each other's lives as best as they could. What started out as the two of them, grew to four, when Fred and George came to sit, and then came a shocked Hermione. Many people asked questions as to why there were two pairs of twins instead of the usual one.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ At dinner, the two of them went to sit at their own tables, Nella's being Ravenclaw. Soon after that, Harry and Ron came rushing over in a state of panic. Nearly uncomprehensible babble came from the both of them that sounded something like this: ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "Devian! Oh my God! We just saw you over there!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "But it wasn't you!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "It couldn't have been, she was wearing a Ravenclaw robe!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "And then we talked to her..." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "She sounded just like you!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "It could be polyjuice," Harry guessed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ "No, it's obviously the work of a seriously evil wizard. There's dark magic at play here, I can feel it," Ron said knowingly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "Or, maybe, I could just have a twin," Devian cut in, bursting Ron's bubble. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________ "Uhhh...oh...well yes that would make sense," Ron said, looking dumbfounded and a little dissapointed.  
  
Soon the two pairs of twins were spending more and more time together,and it became the new sight at Hogwarts. They were inseperable, and not a day went by when they weren't seen together, either in the common room, the library, or walking around the lake. After a while, Serenity started to feel left out, and one day she decided to approach Devian about it. "Why haven't you been spending any time with me? I'm supposed to be your best friend." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Well, I finally found the family I've been looking for my whole life. Don't you think I have the right to get to know her? Anyway, it's not like you've been alone. I've seen you and Draco. You two are practically attached at the hip...or maybe someplace else knowing Draco," Devian said cooly, though she knew she hadn't been spending enough time with Serenity. She thought Serenity didn't mind because she was with Draco as much as Devian had been with Nella and the twins. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Yes, that may be true," Serenity replied, blushing at the statement, "but that doesn't change the fact that best friends should spend time together. What about Fred and George? They're not your family." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "Well...uhh..we like their company!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ "What about my company? You replaced me with your twin, your boyfriend, and your boyfriend's twin!" Serenity scratched her head and looked thoughtfully confused. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ "We can spend more time together." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________ "Your all a bunch of freaks!" Serenity said and stalked off with a smile on her face. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "I know, isn't it great?" Devain called after her friend. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ Keeping her word, that weekend, Devian and Serenity spent most of their free time together. It was fun, but they had to bring Draco and Fred along because,they reasoned, what would they do without them? At times the girls would have to separate the two bickering boys, but other then that they had fun. They went ice skating on the frozen lake, and Draco started a snowball fight which ended in Devian and Serenity being the targets of the bulk of the icy cold snow. They had wanted to include Nella and George in the fun, but they were nowhere to be found. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ As they sat down to lunch, they noticed that George and Nella still weren't present. A short while later they came striding into the great hall, a little flushed and laughing to themselves. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________ "Where have you guys been? We've been looking for you." Devian asked as they joined them. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________ "We were...umm...doing the laundry," George replied a little uncomfortably. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________ "But isn't that what the house elves are for?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________ "Yea well we wanted to help them." Nella replied smoothly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ "Oh I see." Devian said, unconvinced.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________________________ After lunch George and Nella dissapeared again, and Serenity told Devian that she wanted to spend some 'alone time' with Draco, so Devian and Fred decided to go for a walk. They would meet up later to watch the newest movie in a can that George had aquired on one of his ventures into Hogsmeade. 


	7. The Twin Confusion

"Fred! Ow...watch out! You just elbowed me in the stomach."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________ DISCLAIMER: All Harry Potter related characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
"Sorry, I can't really keep track of all my appendages when I'm rolling around in the snow," Fred replied with a grin. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________ During their walk, the two had decided to make snow angels, but had soon started to roll down a snow covered hill. When they reached the bottom, Fred had ended up on top of Devian. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "Hey, Dev?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Hmm?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "I was just thinking, we haven't 'been' together in a while." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "But, we're together right now." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "No, been together." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "Ohhh," she said then giggled as he leaned his head down to kiss her, "but we can't do that now. There's no time, we have to go back to the castle soon and watch the movie." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "Who said we needed alot of time?" He asked, trying to kiss her again. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ She gently pushed him back."You may not need alot of time, but I do...time is what makes it special...you do want it to be special, don't you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ "Okay, fine. How 'bout after the movie. We can meet at our secret place. We'd go there together but I have to do something first." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Right, okay. What movie are we watching anyway?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Another Star Wars sequeal." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Urgh, I don't want anymore weird dreams."  
  
Although Star Wars isn't supposed to be humorous, with people like George and Devian to make impersinations, it was hard not to laugh. With everyone in such a good mood, the night couldn't get any better. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Even though it wouldn't be the first time, Devian was excited, and even a little nervous about her upcoming meeting. Knowing Fred was going to be late, Devain still went there right after the movie ended. She expected to be waiting for awhile but got there to find that he had already arrived. In her eyes, he looked about as nervous as she felt, which was odd, because Fred was normally so confident about their times together. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ Why am I so nervous? It's not like we haven't done this before. She thought to her self. Oh, hell. Why don't I just go for it? ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ And with that she walked up to Fred and gave him a very seductive, passionate kiss. When she pulled away, he tried to speak, but she interrupted him, determined, she put her finger on his mouth, "Shhh, don't speak," she whispered and gave him another kiss. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ Afterwards, Devian lie there with her arms around Fred's waist thinking about what had just happened. It had definately been different from her other experiences with Fred. She couldn't place it but something didn't quite feel right. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "That was great, but I thought you wanted to start slow," Fred said as he turned to look Devian in the eyes. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "What?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________ "No, I appreciate it Nella, I really do..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________ "Wait, what did you say?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "I like you alot..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "No, say my name." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Umm, if you wanted to be like that, we should have done it earlier. I'm being serious now." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "I mean what did you call me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "Umm, Nella?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "Oh. My. God. So then I take it you're not Fred?" Devian asked weakly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Am I supposed to be? I thought you didn't like Fred like that." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "I'm Devian," she said, a look of horror coming over her face.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
As Fred made his way to meet Devian, he bumped into someone. "Devian?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "Oh, no I'm Nella." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "What are you doing here?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "I'm meeting...someone." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Wow, me too, but I'm kind of late, so I better hurry..." suddenly he grinned at her, "you're meeting George, aren't you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ "Ummm...well, you see...alright, fine, I'm meeting him! So what?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ He laughed at her. "I knew it the whole time... I mean the way you two look at each other, it's so obvious..." Fred trailed off, looking behind her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "What?" Nella asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ "What are you two doing out of bed after hours? Come with me, NOW! I'm giving you both detention, tonight. I needed someone to clean the trophies," Filch said with triumph in his voice. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________  
  
After a disgusting and almost unbearble two hours of scrubbing and polishing off trophies, Fred and Nella made their way back to the Gryffindor Common room. Nella was going with Fred so she could personally explain to George why she didn't show up. Just before they made it to the portrait whole, Fred stopped and turned to Nella, "Where were you supposed to meet George?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "Well, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but it's the third room on the right down that hallway," she pointed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Wow, what a coincidence. That's the same room me and Devian meet at." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "Wait...you don't think that because we didn't come that they would have..." Nella said, and they both stood in thoughful silence for a moment. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "No, they would have realized...wouldn't they have?" At that moment a scream came from the exact room that they were to meet at. Not more then a few seconds passed when Harry and Ron come bursting out of the portrait hole to run right into Fred and Nella. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "Did you hear that? It sounds like someone could be in trouble," Harry said, sounding worried. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "It's dark magic I tell you. DARK MAGIC!! I'll save whoever is in trouble. Don't worry!" With that Ron turned and ran in the opposite direction from where the screaming had come. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "Uhh, he's just a little tired," Harry tried to explain. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ They were just about to go investigate when George and Devian emerged from the aformentioned room, adjusting their clothes. Devian was wiping the tears from her face. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ Everyone stood in silent shock (except for Harry who was just tired and confused) until Fred spoke up. "Wh..What happened?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? I shagged your brother that's what happened," Devian screamed, then burst into tears, again. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "Okay, hold on here. Everyone say your name so I know what's going on," Harry interrupted. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ Fred then pointed, "That would be Devian and George." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "Ohhhhhhh. That's not happy." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "No, no it's not," Fred said, "And it's all Filch's damn fault. The nasty old git." Fred then explained what happened. When he was done he walked up to Devian and pulled her into a tight embrace, trying his best to comfort her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "But..but I thought you would hate me," she said through her tears. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "It wasn't your fault, you thought it was me, and we all know I'm dead sexy and irresistable," Fred said with a smirk, then wiped away a fugitive tear on her face. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Hey, since I'm your twin, does that mean I'm dead sexy and irresistable as well?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ Before Fred could say anything mean, Nella cut in, "Yes, of course," and gave him a kiss. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ Before they could say their goodnights Ron came running up, obviously out of breath. He bent down and put his hands on his knees, panting, stood back up to speak, pointing a finger in the air as if he were about to make a point, then changed his mind and resumed the out of breath position. Finally, he stood up, "I...didn't...find...the...poopetrator," he gasped. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________ "Ummm...that would be perpetrator, Ron, perpetrator," George said, trying not to laugh. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "No! the poopetrator! I will not rest until the poopetrator is caught!" And with that he passed out. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ Harry looked at the others, "Yea, he's actually more than just a little tired." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ As soon as they helped Harry drag Ron into the common room, George decided to walk Nella to her house. After Harry and Ron had made it up to their dormitory, Devian and Fred sat on the couch, talking about what had happened. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "You know I don't blame you, right?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Yes, but I still feel bad, I should have known it wasn't you." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "But you of all people know that me and George are identical to the very last freckle." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Physically, yes, but I should have known by the way he was acting." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Did George say anything?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "Well...I kind of didn't let him," She said, blushing. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Oh really? How come you're never that forceful with me?" He asked, grinning. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "I can be if you want me to..." she said slyly, and kissed him.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning, to prepare for the grueling quidditch practice later that day. He was always the first to get up, being as though he was the quidditch captain since Wood had left. Still feeling groggy, he first thought he was imagining things when he came down the steps and saw two bodies sprawled out on the couch. As he got closer, he realized that it was actually Fred and Devian, laying in one another's arms. Feeling the need to wake them up so that more people wouldn't see them, because he thought they had been through enough lately, he poked Fred in the head. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ "Huh...Wha happened?" Fred mumbled slowly ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "You fell asleep on the couch. I advise that you get up soon, shower, and get ready for quidditch practice. It's gonna be a tough one." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "Oh ok..." But he had fallen back asleep. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Ok, I didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ He grabbed Fred's arm, and pulled hard, sending his teammate crashing to the floor. This startled him, but he was not fully awake until Devian rolled on top of him. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ "Hey, watcha do that for?" He groaned. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "Tough love, Fred, tough love. Do you really want everyone to come down and see you two like this? Besides, quidditch practice starts in an hour, and I know you're not the fastest person in the morning. Anyway, I have my hands full with waking up Ron, after all, we can't start practice without our keeper." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________ "Yes, right, that's the ticket,"Fred nodded sleepily. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Oh God, you're impossible! You better be up in time for practice, or I'll kick you!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________ Harry turned and stomped back up the steps. He sighed as he realized it would be ten times harder to wake up Ron. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Ron, get up," Harry said, shaking him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "No." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Yes Ron, quidditch practice, remember? It starts in less than an hour." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "But the penguins..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "What about them?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "They're stealing my sanity." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "You don't have any sanity left, now get up before I'm the one without any." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "Euuuurgh." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "Alright, guess it's time for more tough love." Harry sighed. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ He dragged Ron to the bathroom, threw him in the shower, and turned the cold water on full blast. Seconds later a scream echoed through his dormitory and into the common room. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ Fred lifted his head, now fully awake. "Sounds like Harry got Ron up. Uhh...Dev?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "What?" she mumbled sleepily. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "Could ya get off me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ "No, I'm comfortable." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "How can you be comfortable with one leg on the couch, the other under the table, your arm over my head, and your head twisted at un unnatural angle, and all of this while laying on top of me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________ "You wouldn't understand. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "Alright Dev, come on," he said, pushing her up. "I have to get ready for quidditch practice." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "Arrrgh." She said groggily. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________ "Look, I'd stay here if I could, but if I did, apparantly Harry would kick me, and I don't really want that. Here, I'll help you to your bed," he said, pulling her toward the stairs. "There you go. Comfortable? I'll see you later, the practice shouldn't last long." He kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "Fred?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "What?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ "Remind me later when I'm awake that I want to kick Harry." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Will do." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________END OF CHAPTER!!! Please, nobody ask why Fred and Devian were making snow angels...i just needed a quick way to get them at the bottom of a snow covered hill. People please review!!!!Please, I need reviews!!! 


	8. Somebody's Devious Plan

DISCLAIMER: Nobody belongs to me...well Devian does, and Serenity belongs to Bob, but everything else, J.K. Rowling owns. Read and Review Please! ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________  
  
After breakfast Serenity explained to Draco that she was going to spend some time with Devian this afternoon, and that she would see him later. It seemed as though she had changed her mind because not long after she left, she reappeared, walking straight toward him with an intent look on his face. "So, did you change your mind?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ She nodded and bent down to whisper something in his ear. Then they both got up and left together. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "So what did you want to show me?" he asked as he closed the door behind him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Serenity had led him to the dorm room she shared with Devian. She looked up at him with a devilish grin. "What do you think I want to show you? Go on, use your vivid imagination." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ His eyes widened with dawning comprehension. "This is certainly a side of you I've never seen before," he said, sounding to her a little suspicious. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ A slight look of anxiety flashed across her face that Draco missed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "But hell, who am I to complain?" he finished, advancing on her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ A sigh of relief escaped her lips, but Draco was too busy undressing her to notice. She dragged him over to the bed and started to do the same to him. He sat up suddenly, looking around the room. "Umm...Serenity?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Yeah?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Don't you think Devian will be kind of pissed if we shag on her bed?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Well the snobby little tart will just have to get over it, won't she?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "What did you just say?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Err...we should move over to my bed." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Draco shrugged off the strange feeling he was getting. It was not uncommon for Devian and Serenity to call each other names, but they never really meant it, even when they were fighting. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ A short while later Draco and Serenity were laying together when they heard voices and footsteps coming up the stairs. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Oh great, it sounds like Devian decided to come up to the room. But who's that she's talking to?" Draco asked,as they both scrambled to get their clothes on. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ His question was soon answered as the door swung open and Devian and Serenity came strolling in. A deadly silence fell over the room as everyone stared in open-mouthed confusion at the girl next to Draco. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Who the hell are you?" Serenity was the first to speak. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "I'm your twin...surprise!" the girl added as an afterthought. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ Serenity thought a moment before responding. "I find that hard to believe. One pair of twins around here is normal. Two is a little wierd, although it can happen. But three? That's next to impossible, so I will ask you one more time...who the hell are you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ Instead of answering, the girl looked down at her body, which to everyone's amazement, was changing. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "Oh, it looks like my hour is up," Pansy said with a sneer. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "You bitch!" Serenity screamed before jumping on her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ Devian and Draco could only stare on in shock as Serenity beat the living crap out of Pansy. Finally, Serenity began to tire, tears of rage blinding her vision. She slowed enough for Draco to grab her by the waist and pull her back. Pansy, who had come off worse in the fight, was obviously not finished as she tried to lunge at Serenity. But before she could do anymore damage, Devian grabbed her by the hair and threw her face down on the floor, pinning her arms behind her. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "No, I think you've done enough already," she growled, digging her knee into Pansy's back. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ They decided they would take the two girls to the hospital wing, but had some trouble geting out of the common room. Draco still had to hold Serenity back, and although Pansy was no longer putting up a fight, Devian still found it necessary to drag her by her hair.The first few steps out of the portrait hole brought an almost immediate confrontation with Professor McGonagall. She remained speechless for a while, trying to take in the scene before her. "I don't really know where to start here. First of all, Mr. Malfoy, you seem to be coming out of the wrong house. Would you happen to be lost by any chance? I would also like to know why you are dragging a kicking and screaming Miss Star?," without hesitating, she turned to Devian, "And Miss Green...it appears that you are dragging...actually, who are you dragging? And why are you dragging her by the hair for that matter?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ Draco spoke first, "Okay, is there any particular order you want those questions answered in? You might have to repeat some of them as well, there were quite a few." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ Before Draco could manage to infuriate Professor McGonagall any further, Devian intervened. "The person I would be dragging is Pansy. From what we can tell, she took Polyjuice potion to look like Serenity and then slept with her boyfriend. That obviously made Serenity mad, and as you can tell from Pansy's now unrecognizable face, there was a fight...and a rather one sided fight if you ask me." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Why didn't either of you try to stop the fight?" the professor asked sternly, looking at Devian and Draco. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Trust me, you wouldn't have tried to get in the middle of that either," Draco said knowingly. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "That still leaves the question as to why Miss Parkinson needs to be dragged by the hair?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ Devian shrugged, " There's really no good excuse I can come up with at the moment, I'm just getting enjoyment out of it." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ McGonagall looked at her strangely before responding "It is obvious that Miss Parkinson needs to go to the hospital wing, Miss Star, do you need to go as well?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Not really, no...there is a little bruising on my knuckles, but that's about the extent of it." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Professor?" Devian interrupted. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Yes?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Can I take Pansy to the hospital wing?" She asked innocently. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Pansy started whimpering. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "No, I don't really think she needs any more damage done to her. I will escort her to the hospital wing, meanwhile, you three will wait for me in my office. Is that clear?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Yes ma'am!" Draco said, not able to resist the urge to salute her as well. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ She gave him a stern look and left, half carrying Pansy.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ Professor McGonagall returned to her office, looking extremely exhausted. "First I think we should go over points. Miss Star, for viciously atacking another student, I will take fifty points. Miss Green, for dragging a student by the hair...without a justifiable reason, and failing to stop the fight, I will take 20 points. Mr...," ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Miss Green, is there a problem?" McGonagall asked, startled. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Oh no, I just always wanted to do that and it seemed like an appropriate time. Please, go on," Devian urged. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "Okay... Mr. Malfoy...lets see where should I start...For being in the wrong common room, failing to stop the fight, and being an insufferable smartass, I will take 20 points." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Is she allowed to say that?" Devian whispered to Serenity before the professor went on. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "And once Miss Parkinson regains her hearing and is able to comprehend the words coming out of my mouth, I will take one hundred points for stealing ingredients to make an illegal potion, making the illegal potion, fighting...I think,and manipulating other students. You will all have a detention as well. I will make the arrangements and get back to you in a week. You may leave now...and Mr Malfoy, please do not get lost, I don't want to find you in somebody else's common room again." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ As they left the office, Devian looked at Draco and Serenity "Okay...I think I'll go... talk to the house elves now." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "Okay," Serenity said, looking down. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "But...first I wanna do this again: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" And with that Devian ran away, her arms flailing. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ They stared after her. "She's just been getting wierder and wierder lately," Serenity commented. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Yeah, I think her dimwitted boyfriend is finally starting to have an effect on her," Draco laughed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ From somewhere down the hallway they heard Devian yell "He's not dimwitted!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________ After a pause, Draco started, shaking his head, "Anyway,I think we need to talk." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Yeah I guess that's what we should do," She said, sounding depressed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________ He motioned for her to follow him and soon they found themselves walking around the lake. "I'm really sorry for what you must be going through right now," he began, "I should have realized it wasn't you..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "No, don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________ "Yes, I did. I knew something was different, I should have stopped, but I didn't." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Everything is done and overwith, it doesn't matter anymore." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Trust me, it does. Look, I feel horrible about all this, but I'll find a way to make it up to you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You don't have to do that." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "I want to, because you're really special to me. I don't think I've ever cared about anyone like this before. I don't really have any experience with expressing my emotions...I don't know either of my parents all that much,and, well, you've seen the types of friends I have, no close relationships there. That's why up until now I've found it hard to say these words, because I've never had any use for them before..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "What words?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "I love you...and trust me, I don't say that lightly." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ The urgency in his words brought tears to her eyes. Every boy she had ever dated had said that to her at one point or another, and all she could ever do was shrug or roll her eyes, because she knew they didn't mean it. But this was different. He had that look in his eyes, that cliche' look that could be found in cheesy romance movies right before the man swept the woman off her feet. All that's missing now is a white horse to carry us off into the sunset, she thought, smiling. Suddenly, he took her in his arms, and kissed her,first on the forehead, then on the cheek, then finally, on the lips. It was the most gentle kiss she had ever experienced in her life, making her heart melt and her knees weak. Slowly she pulled back, looking deep into his eyes. "Draco?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Yes?" He asked dreamily. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I love you, too." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "She really beat her up that bad?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Yeah, you should've seen it, she couldn't even stand up straight by herself, McGonagall had to carry her to the hospital wing," Devian said, recounting the 'Pansy incident' for Fred and Ron, who had seen them all on their first trip out of the common room and had become very curious. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ They had cornered her as soon as she came in. Now she was finished telling the story and looked out the window, spotting Draco and Serenity down by the lake. "Aww...look at that, they're kissing...that's so sweet! Ah, young love, isn't it beautiful?" She sighed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Of course, love is always beautiful," Fred replied, pulling her down to sit with him and kissing her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ She eagerly kissed him back, and soon they both forgot about their surroundings. "Ahem," Ron cleared his throat, bringing them back to reality. "Look,I understand that you two are madly in love, and that if you ever grow up you'll get married and have like ten kids, but do you have to constantly snog in front of people?" He asked, sounding a bit annoyed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "I understand that you're jealous Ron, but really, ten kids? Sorry,but we'd probably have enough trouble with just one little hellion running around the house," Devian commented, trying not to smirk. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "I am not jealous!" he stated indignantly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Oh my God, Noooo! More dark magic! Quick Ron, save us!" Fred suddenly yelled. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "What? Where?" Ron asked, jumping out of his seat. But after noticing the snickering and giggling coming from Fred and Devian, he quickly sat down again, looking embarassed. "That's not funny! I already told you, I was really really tired last night." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ His excuses went unheard above the peals of laughter. He gave up and stormed off toward the dormitories,looking back several times to shoot them a mutinous glare. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "You're so mean, I think you really hurt his feelings," Devian said, after they had both calmed down a bit. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "Hey, you laughed, I'm sure that didn't help either," Fred replied defensively. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "I only laughed because you're my boyfriend, and I feel obligated to pretend your jokes are humorous." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ "Really?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "No! That was funny as hell...but it was still mean." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Ah, he'll get over it. Besides, he deserved it. I mean come on, can you imagine us never growing up?" Fred asked, grinning. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "I think we'll make very mature adults...and great parents, as long as we don't have ten kids. I think we'll be okay." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "I think three would be enough, preferrably two girls and a boy." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "And their names will be Alden, Emma, and Ayla." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "And we'll live in a nice house near the ocean, and...woah, when did this conversation turn into our ten year plan?" Fred asked looking a bit disturbed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian laughed at him. "You should have seen your face, you got so freaked out! I swear, why are guys so afraid of commitment? I think it's okay to plan for the future, I mean,we'll be graduating this year, and then we'll be moved out into the real world, so we probably need to figure it out soon anyway." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ Before Fred could respond, the portrait hole opened, and Serenity and Draco came strolling in, hand in hand. Devian ran over and gave them each a hug. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "What was that for?" Draco asked, looking confused. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "I'm just so happy that that bitch didn't ruin your relationship," Devian exclaimed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Serenity smiled. "Me too...you wanna know the ironic part? This whole experience actually brought us closer together." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ A devious smile came across Devian's face. "I think you should send her a thank you card." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "I can just picture it. 'Dear Pansy, we would like to display our sincerest gratitude on your efforts to make our lives a living hell'...Weasley, what's wrong with you? You look like someone just punched you in the stomach." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ Fred looked up as he heard Draco speak his name. "Since when am I of any concern to you, Malfoy? Anyway, nothing's wrong with me, I just need to go... lie down for a bit." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "Are you sick? Maybe you should go to the nurse." Devian said looking concerned. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________ "No, no I'm fine, I just need a nap, the quidditch practice really tired me out." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ And with that Fred turned and left the room. Devian stared after him with a worried look on her face. She thought about following him, but decided against it, because he looked like he just needed to be alone.______________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______END OF CHAPTER!!!!! And don't worry, I'm not going to harm Fred in any way, I love him too much *cheesy smile* Anyways, please please please leave reviews! 


	9. Oh no, we've lost Ron!

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all characters except Devian, Serenity, and Nella. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "Found a new love, have you?" Devian joked half heartedly as she watched Fred gaze into his plateful of potatoes as if they held all the secrets of the universe. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ She had been trying to get him to talk to her since yesterday, when he had first started acting strangely. Every attempt so far had been futile, and this one promised to be no different. She turned to Ron who was also staring at his older brother with concern. "I could be talking to a brick wall for all the difference it makes." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ Ron nodded in agreement. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "He's been like this all day, I mean, I could say anything to him and it wouldn't make a difference. Watch..." she turned back to Fred, "Darling, I have something very important to tell you...I am actually a 37 year old divorced man with two kids...and what's more I'm leaving you for Snape. Is that all right with you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ Without looking up from his plate, Fred answered in a distracted tone, "Yes, fine, whatever." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ Under normal circumstances, Ron would have found this funny, but now he gave Devian a worried glance. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Look Fred, I'm being serious, I really need to talk to you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Huh? Did you say something Dev?" Fred looked up from his potatoes for the first time. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Thats it, I give up! I don't understand why you won't tell me what's bothering you." Devian said, with a hurt look on her face. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ She got up, slamming her chair back into the table loudly, and stormed off. Fred sighed and looked at his brother. "What?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Uhh... Fred, this would be the part where you go after her." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Oh, yea. I should talk to her, shouldn't I?" He asked more to himself then his brother. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ He followed her the entire way down to the lake before making himself known. "I'm really sorry I've been ignoring you lately," he said. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ She jumped and whirled around, looking startled, "Jesus Fred! You shouldn't sneak up on people, you could kill somebody like that." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Oh come off it, don't tell me you really didn't expect me to follow you." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Actually, I don't know what to expect when you're acting like this," she said, frowning. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ He sighed, "Look I know I've been acting strange, and there's a reason for that. I've been thinking about you and me...I mean us, and the future...our future..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Fred, you're rambling." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Okay, what I mean is, what you said yesterday...well we really our graduating this year, and then what? We have to move on, but where will we go? What about us, where will we be in another 5 years? We have to plan this all out so we don't lose each other!" He said quickly. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ She hesitated, trying to take in everything he had just said. "When I said, it was alright to make plans for our future, I didn't mean we had to map out every little detail. You can't do that with life, because nothing is garunteed. We don't even know what's going to happen tomorrow, let alone 5 years from now, so there's really no point in getting that anal about it. What I do know is that if I ever lost you, I would die, and trust me,I plan on living a nice long happy life, so no matter what, we will always be there for each other. I'm so sorry you've been agonizing over this, I didn't think you'd take what I said so seriously." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "No, that's alright, it just got me thinking, that's all." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Well can you please stop thinking? It scares me when you're that serious. Come on, snap out of it, I need someone to make me laugh again," she said, smiling. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Okay, I'll stop thinking." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know what we need? Something to get our minds off all this stressful stuff. We should have a party or something before we go on break." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "That's a great idea...and we should get smashed, too." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "How exactly are you planning on aquiring this alcohol?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "I've got connections. Just let me run down to Hogsmeade, I'll be back in an hour or so." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Okay, I'll tell the others. When do you want to do this, tonight?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah, that would make sense, because tomorrow's Saturday, and everyone will be able to deal with hangovers better if they're able to sleep in." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________  
  
"Serenity, what are you planning on doing tonight?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "I was thinking I might relax, take a bubble bath, maybe go to bed early." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "I can't let you do that, my friend. You are going to get smashed with the rest of us, is that clear?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Who is the rest of us?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Me, Fred, George, Nella, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione...but only me and Fred know about it so far, so I need you to spread the word, can you do that for me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "Sure thing...but how are we going to get drunk? We don't have anything to drink." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Fred's taking care of that as we speak." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Hello, Madam Rosmerta." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Fred Weasley! Did you sneak out of school again?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ "No, actually, I wasn't really all that sneaky," Fred said innocently, "Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a favor, being as I am your favorite Hogwarts student and all." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Madam Rosmerta sighed. "How much do you need this time, dear?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Oh, I'd say about enough to get nine people plastered." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "Fine, but if you grow up to be an alcoholic, don't come running to me." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ Fred smiled gratefully at her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
"Okay everybody, this is the last time we'll be together until after Christmas break, so drink up!" Fred shouted, and started passing out bottles of rum, tequila, and vodka. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ *2 hours later* ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________ "Attention ladies and uhh...the other people, I would like to recite a poem for you all," Harry cried over all the noise and confusion. "One tequila, two tequila, three tequila..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Floor!" Devian screamed and tackled him to the ground. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ Ron wandered across the scene, tripping over them and falling face first to join Devian on top of Harry. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Dog Pile!" George yelled as everyone lept on top of them, creating an ever growing mountain of bodies. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________ "This just doesn't seem fair," came Harry's muffled voice from somwhere underneath the mass. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ "Cheer up, groupie,it's hurting me too, but maybe they'll get up soon," Devian said, trying to turn her head so she could see him. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ "Did you just call me a groupie?" Harry slurred, trying to get the words out correctly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "I don't remember. But I wouldn't put it past me to do something like that...would you all mind getting up?" She yelled. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "We can't," came a voice from above that sounded to Devian like Serenity's. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Why is that?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Because Fred fell asleep, and he's on top. Nobody can move." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Well don't just lay there, somebody scream in his ear, or pinch, or punch him if you have to! I'm starting to lose circulation to all my limbs down here!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Finally they heard a loud 'ow' and a thud as Fred rolled across the floor a few feet away from them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ As the night progressed, the group only got more drunk. Ron was wandering around again, babbling to himself, Harry and Hermione were making out on the floor behind the sofa, Fred had passed out on the floor, and George, who was the least drunk of them all, had aquired a black marker and proceeded to draw all over his brother's face. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "George, stop that!" Devian said angrily as she knocked him backward and took the marker from him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Hey, I was jus havin a lil fun..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "You wait til you fall asleep...then I'll have a lil fun." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "So you're planning on taking advantage of me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "Shut up thas not what I meant you ass!!! George...what are you doing, put your wand down." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "No...and I'm turning you into a pop star, so be quiet, I need concentration." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Ahhh! Anything but that!" Devian cried, looking down at her change of clothes. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ "Whas goin on over here?" Nella asked, appearing suddenly. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ George then turned his wand on her with an evil grin. "Now it's your turn." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ She gasped in horror as her clothes changed as well. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "You won't get away with this, Darth Weasley!" Devian yelled, pulling out her own wand. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Darth...what? What did you jus call me?" George asked, then looked into a mirror and screamed at the new hairdo Devian had given him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ Draco came strutting across the common room and tripped over Harry and Hermione, landing on the couch. He looked up at the scene Devian, George, and Nella were making and started to giggle furiously. George turned to him. "What's so funny, Malfoy?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Nothing, Goldilocks, nothing," he said, before breaking into another fit of giggles. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Draco, where's Serenity?" Devian asked, looking around for her friend. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Thas a verrrry good question. SERENITY! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ Serenity crawled stealthily over Harry and Hermione, who didn't seem to notice her at all. She poked her head up from behind the couch, staring at her unsuspecting prey. She giggled to herself,and Draco chose that moment to look up at her. The look on her face made his eyes widen in fear. "Pounce!" She screamed and jumped on him. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ Everyone laughed except Draco, who currently had the wind knocked out of him and was struggling to breath. That ended the eventful night and soon everybody was asleep. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
"No, no, no...I'll never drink again," Fred groaned, trying to sit up. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Stop moving around, I'm comfortable!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Devian, why are you dressed like Britney Spears?" Fred asked, suddenly alarmed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Oh God I don't remember. Please don't tell me I'm the red leather catsuit Britney Spears," she said without opening her eyes. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "No, but I'm pretty sure Nella will be very unhappy when she wakes up. You're the catholic school girl gone horribly wrong Britney Spears." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Well, It could be worse, I guess." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "What did you do to George?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "I turned him into a Justin Timberfake...now I remember! He turned me into Britney Spears because I was yelling at him for drawing on your face." She opened her eyes. "Oh my...well at least it wasn't a permanent marker." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ It wasn't quite dawn yet, and Ron was drunkenly stumbling through the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly he came upon a rather large centaur. "Hello there big horsey man! I'm very confused right now so would you mind giving me directions?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Mars is sure bright tonight." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________ "Why yes, yes it is...but I don't think I can go to Mars unless I have a rocket ship. Do you have a rocket ship?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "Mars is sure bright tonight." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Ummm...how about you just point me toward civilization?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ The centaur pointed and ran away. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ Serenity and Devian were sitting down by the lake talking quietly to each other as they waited for everyone to get done showering. Draco was the first to join them, sitting next to Serenity and putting his arms around her waist. Next came George and Nella, walking hand in hand. Finally Fred came and sat down next to Devian, looking slightly perturbed. She pushed the hair away on his forehead to expose an increasingly large bruise. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Uhh...Fred, why is there a big red bump on your head?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Well, I fell down in the shower." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Did you slip on the soap? I did that once!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "No, I just wasn't concentrating, and I fell over." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They all started laughing. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "That kind of sounds like something Ron would do," Devian commented. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "Hey, where is Ron?" Serenity asked suddenly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ Harry and Hermione came running down from the castle. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "We can't find Ron, and we looked everywhere," Harry started, sounding out of breath. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "We noticed that too, when was the last time anybody saw him?" George asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "I vaguely remember watching him walk out the portrait whole at around one in the morning," Draco offered. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Oh no, we lost Ron! And it's all my fault! I should have known...he's confused enough as it is, add alcohol to that and...I...I don't even want to think about it!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ Devian then slapped Fred lightly on the face to bring him back to his senses. "Sorry, but you looked like you needed that." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Yea, you're right, sorry. We need to go look for him now. George and Nella, you go look in the castle again, Harry and Hermione, see if he's wandering the grounds somewhere, Serenity and Malfoy, you can search the forest...and uhh, try not to get sidetracked," he said as he saw a look pass between the two. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "And who does that leave, Weasley? Let me guess, you and Devian will search the bed, and the showers possibly?" Malfoy asked, sounding miffed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "No, as a matter of fact, we will be searching Hogsmeade. It isn't likely that he would've gotten that far, but it can't hurt to check." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They all left to search in their assigned areas. Serenity and Draco had a harder time not getting distracted then even Fred had guessed. Harry was beside himself with worry and Hermione had to keep convincing him that they would find Ron, and even if they didn't, he would have to come to his senses and turn up sooner or later. George and Nella were having no luck either. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred and Devian arrived at Hogsmeade expecting to find nothing but quizzical looks from the residents, but instead everyone they asked spoke of the same confused looking red head wondering around for the past few hours. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Yep, I saw him. I was goin' on my regular mornin' walk when he came runnin' across me path. Almost ran right into him I did. The poor bugger. I says to myself, I says 'Ned, tha's the strangest dern thing I've seen since Elvis come walkin' up inta the pub.' Now this was after his supposed "death" o' course. But I knew better," the old man said, knowingly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "Er...well...do you remember where he went?" Fred said, making a note to himself to never speak to strangers in Hogsmeade, again. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Who? Elvis? Heck no! That was years and years ago." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Uh, no, the crazy little red head." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Oh! Right, well he went tha' way," he said pointing off to the right. As the two were turning to leave he spoke again, "But then he went tha' way," he pointed in the opposite direction. "And the last time I saw him I'm pretty sure he went tha' way," he finished,finally motioning towards Honeydukes. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred and Devain finally found Ron curled up in a corner of Honeydukes fast asleep. They decided it was better not to wake him, so instead they levitated him a foot above the ground and brought him back to Hogwarts still sleeping soundly. After putting him into bed, they returned to the common room. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "I'm glad that's finally overwith. Maybe next time we should be a little more responsible about our drinking," Devian said as she sat down on the couch. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Or, maybe, we should put Ron on a leash so he doesn't get lost again." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________ "That works too... so now what?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "Dunno, how about a game of chess?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Sure...hey look, there's still a little bit of Rum left!" Devian exclaimed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________ It was nearly dark as Harry and Hermione entered the castle, running into Nella and George. "Did you guys find him?" Harry asked hopefully. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "No, but maybe Fred and Devian did, or Malfoy and Serenity...did you talk to any of them yet?" George asked in response. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Haven't seen them since this morning. Let's go back to the common room, maybe they're waiting for us." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ As they approached the portrait hole, they could hear a great deal of noise coming from the other side. They entered to find Fred and Devian setting off fireworks and taking turns singing along loudly to a song no one had ever heard before. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Err...what are you guys doing?" Nella asked sounding confused. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ "Finishing up the rest of the Rum...oh by the way, we found Ron." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "You did, just now?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "No...I guess it must have been four hours ago," Devian said, looking at her watch. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Four hours ago? And it didn't cross your minds even once that you should come find us?" Hermione asked incredulously. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "No, we're the airheads of the group, remember?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "Fair enough...Are Serenity and Malfoy back yet?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________ "No." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "They're probably still searching for Ron...maybe we should go look for..." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ Hermione was interrupted by the sound of the portrait swinging open. A minute later Serenity and Draco came in. Everyone stared at them. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "What happened to you guys?" Devian asked mischeviously, knowing all to well what they had been doing. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ They were both covered in dirt and soggy leaves,buttons on clothing were done up crooked, and Serenity had a few twigs sticking out of her hair. Not noticing the knowing look Devian had given them, they both launched into a rather colorful explanation of what had happened. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "Well, you see...we were umm...looking for Weasley, and then umm..." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "we were attacked by a unicorn..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "and then this leprechaun came along..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "something about lucky charms..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "rather confused fellow if you ask me..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "so anyway by that time the unicorn was gone..." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________ "and the leprechuan took us hostage..." ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ "a very violent situation..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "he rolled us down this big hill..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________ "kept mumbling about his red balloons..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "You guys got distracted, didn't you?" Devian cut them off. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ "How did you know?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________ "I've done my fare share of rolling around on the ground to know what one looks like afterward," she said, grinning. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
"Err...Hermione, before you go up to bed, could I talk to you?" Harry asked nervously. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "Sure..." she said, sounding equally as nervous. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ She thought she knew what was coming. They had been so caught up in finding their best friend that they still hadn't talked about what had happened between them the previous night. They snuck out the portrait hole without anyone noticing they had left. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ He took a deep breath before beginning. "I've never come close to a real relationship before...sure, I've liked people... I mean, there was that crush I had on Cho, and I've always found Malfoy a little attractive...but...well what I wanna say is...Hermione, we've been friends since first year, and in that time I've grown to like you as more than a friend, so... will you go out with me?" He asked quickly, holding his breath. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Oh Harry thats...wait what did you say?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "Will you go out with me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ "No, before that..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________ "I had a crush on Cho? I though you knew that." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________ "No...I mean yes, I knew that, but did you say something about Malfoy?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________ "That's not important right now." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________ "Okay...well then yes, I will go out with you," she said, smiling. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _____END OF CHAPTER!!! Told ya I wouldn't harm Fred! Even Ron got back safely! I just can't hurt these lovely wonderful redheads *begins to drool* Right! Well, please review! 


	10. Christmas Presents, Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them! I love them, and one day hope to shag Tom Felton, Sean Biggerstaff, James and Oliver Phelps (not at the same time), Daniel Radcliffe (in a couple of years, when hes leagal and thats not sick), and Rupert Grint. BUT I DON"T OWN THEM!!!! Sorry for screaming, i needed to get my point across before I got distracted again. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
"So you're both definitely coming to visit us over Christmas?" Devian asked for the third time as they found seats on the train that would take them home for the holidays. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ "Yes, for the millionth time, we're coming to visit you, because, first of all, I can't live without you for more than a week, and, second, I want to give you your present in person," Fred reassured her. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Alright then," she said, looking down. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "You're nervous about meeting your father, aren't you?" Fred whispered in her ear. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "No Fred, I'm not at all nervous about meeting the man who deserted me before I was even a day old..." she said sarcastically, " I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really really scared right now. I mean, what if he doesn't like me, what if he doesn't want me to live with him and Nella?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________ "Are you mad? Of course he'll like you, who doesn't?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________ "Well Marcus for one, and I'm pretty sure Pansy won't be joining my fanclub anytime soon..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ "Okay let me refrase that...who doesn't like you,with the exception of all the Slytherins but Malfoy?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ She sighed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Look, it'll be fine, just be yourself, he can't help but fall in love with you...I have." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She turned to look into his eyes, which held nothing but warmth and compassion. "Thanks for going all wisdom boy on me, the pep talk really helped." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "Anytime," he said, kissing her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________ He pulled back and laughed. "I can just picture Ron rolling his eyes at us." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "Yeah...why isn't he going home for Christmas?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "Because him and Hermione always stay at school with Harry, so he won't be lonely." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "That's really sweet of them." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "Well they are best friends." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "And maybe a little more," she said, thinking about what Hermione had told her the previous night. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________ "What do you mean by that?" He asked her curiously. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ "Shit, I shouldn't have let that slip...I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, so no more questions." Devian stated firmly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "So who's going with who, is it Ron and Hermione, or Harry and Hermione?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ Devian looked up at the ceiling, determined not to tell. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________ "Don't tell me it's Harry and Ron...that's funny, I really didn't think either of them were gay," he said thoughtfully. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "They aren't." ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "So they're just experimenting, then?" ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ "No, it's not Harry and Ron, it's Harry and Hermione. Don't say anything to anybody about this, because they wanted Ron to know before anyone else, okay?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Fine, I won't tell. You know, I always knew Hermione would end up with either Ron or Harry. George and I even tried to play matchmaker a few times...I'm glad they worked things out on their own, though." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ "Now all we need is a girlfriend for Ron, and everybody'll be all paired up!" ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "Look Dev, I'm telling you, don't play cupid, it never works out," Fred told her cautiously. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________ "It does for me, I've created plenty of successful relationships. I've already got a few people in mind for him." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "You going to tell me who?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No, I'll let it be a surprise," she grinned mischeviously.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________ Finally the train pulled to a stop and everybody started to get off. Fred came up behind Devian and hugged her tightly. She turned around in his arms to kiss him, but he pulled back, looking somewhere over her shoulder. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ "What's wrong?" She asked curiously. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ "That man's been staring at us for the past five minutes, I think he might be your father." He said quietly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Suddenly, the man started to walk toward them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________ "Oh God, where's Nella? I can't do this without her!" Devian cried, suddenly nervous again. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Just talk to him, it'll be fine," Fred said, squeezing her hand. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________ "Where is she, Nella?" The man asked as he drew nearer. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I uhh...I'm not Nella," Devian said quickly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ "Oh..." the man suddenly looked nervous. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I'm right here daddy!" Nella yelled, running up to him and giving him a hug. She stepped back and looked at Devian. "I see you've met her." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ "Yes...actually, I thought she was you, you both look so much alike. You must forgive me, Devian, I'm really at a loss for words right now." ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________ "You'll get over it, we were really nervous when we met each other too, and now it's like we've known each other our whole lives." Devian smiled, looking at Nella. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I hope we will become a real family now that you're with us. So who's your friend?" He asked her, looking at Fred. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Oh...this is my boyfriend, Fred." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ "It's a pleasure to meet you,Mr. Green," Fred said, shaking his hand. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ "You can call me Tom. He seems like a very nice young man," Devian's father said approvingly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ "He is...you know, Nella's got one too," Devian said, putting her arm around Fred's shoulder. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________ "Nella's got a boyfriend? How come I didn't know about it?" He asked, sounding a little hurt. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ Nella looked at him apologetically before Devian spoke again. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ "Not just a boyfriend, one of these," Devian said, gesturing to Fred, who laughed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I'm not quite sure I follow you, dear," he said, looking slightly confused. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ George picked the perfect moment to come walking up to them and put an arm around Nella. Mr. Green smiled with understanding. "Well isn't this quite a coincidence?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Daddy, I would like you to meet George, my boyfriend," Nella exclaimed proudly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ "Well George, if you're anything like your brother, than I'm pleased to meet you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ George nodded politely and smiled. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Oh look at the time!" Mr. Green said, looking at his watch. "We'll have to get going soon, girls." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________ Devian and Nella took turns hugging Fred and George goodbye, and had started to leave when Devian remembered something. "Oh wait! I'll be right back, I have to go say goodbye to somebody." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She ran over to Draco and Serenity, who were waiting for their parents together. "Sorry, I almost forgot to say goodbye to you guys!" she said, hugging them both. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________ "That's okay, you were preoccupied...so how was your dad?" Serenity asked anxiously. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Okay, I think he was as nervous as I was. He's taken a liking to Fred and George though, they put on their charming little act." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ Draco snorted with laughter. "Of course it's an act, like they could ever really be charming." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Shut, up Draco!" Devian playfully hit him, "oh, who am I kidding? I'm gonna miss your evil comments and sarcasm." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ He smiled at her. "It's not like I'm dieing, you know, it's just vacation. I'll write to you...you better write back, too." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I will," she laughed, hugging him again. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ Devian turned to Serenity. "You have to come visit me, I need my best friend for moral support...I have a feeling it's going to be a long two weeks." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I'll try. Listen, do you have a telephone at your house? Maybe we can call each other." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I'm not sure..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Well I'll give you my number, and you can either call or write me once you find out," she said, scribbling something on a piece of paper. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ They gave each other one last hug and with that everyone was off to their own respective houses.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________________________ "So, how has it been?" Serenity asked her friend over the phone. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Actually, it's been great, I think we're starting to understand each other," Devian answered, feeling as if an enormous weight had just been lifted off her chest. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "That's good. So when are Fred and George coming?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "The day after Christmas. It's only two days away, but the time is passing so slowly. I miss Fred so much, it's wierd not seeing him every day." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I know what you mean, I feel the same way about Draco." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Aren't you two going to visit each other?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I don't know yet. Draco's parents wouldn't be too happy to find out he was dating a Gryffindor, so he has to think up a lie first." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Well once he does call me so I can come over and give you both your presents. Listen I gotta go, my dad is taking me and Nella out shopping for presents. He said he has no idea what to get us so we have to hint at things." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Okay," Serenity said laughing, at her friend's delight. "Well have fun." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I will...bye." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Bye." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ "You're finally here!" Devian yelled as she flung her arms around Fred. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ He quickly kissed her. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "The least you two can do is get inside the house before you're all over each other,God its embarassing" George said, sounding a bit irritated as he watched passersby staring at the couple. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "That was a very good impression of Ron! Honestly, the next thing you know, you two'll be following us around with little spray bottles filled with water and we'll get squirted everytime we kiss," Devian sounded exasperated. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Not a bad idea, only I'd use scalding hot tea instead. So where's Nella?" George asked, looking around as they entered the house. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "She went with our father to the store to get stuff for dinner tonight." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Oh great, so that means I'm stuck in this house alone with the two of you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. Don't worry, I was thinking maybe a little harmless television until they get back," she assured him, leading them into the living room. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Sounds good to me," Fred said, pulling her down onto the couch to sit in his lap. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ They immediatly began kissing. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Hey, I thought you said we were going to watch t.v.!" George whined. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ Without pulling away from Fred, Devian handed him the remote. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Oh well, I guess it's better then nothing," he sighed. He was trying very hard not to look at them. "One would think I'd be used to this by now," he muttered. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I see you've been keeping Fred entertained, but what about George? Don't tell me you've been ignoring him the whole time, that's not very hospitable of you!" Nella said from the doorway where she stood with their father. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ She looked amused, but Mr. Green looked slightly perturbed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________________ After a peaceful dinner, everyone got up to leave the table. Fred and George were going to stay for the weekend, and Nella and Devian were about to show them to their room, when their father interrupted. "Devian, Fred, would you mind staying here for a moment, I'd like to speak to you both." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ The two pairs of twins exchanged confused glances before Nella and George left the room. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Now," he started, looking extremely nervous, "I've noticed you two are rather umm..close, and I think it's time we had a talk about...well, I think you two should just know the risks involved, before you become...err...sexually active." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ A look of horror came across Devian's face. "Dad we ummm...we already..." she trailed off, wondering whether or not she could tell him. After seeing the look of horror come across his own face,and the slight look of warning from Fred, she decided against it. "You see, we've already heard this speech before...trust me, with what they teach us in school these days, and the scare tactics they use, I have enough knowledge to educate you." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Oh...well then just know that I've found from personal experience that it's better to wait until you get married...and if you absolutely must, at least use protection." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Yes, right, thank you for the sex talk...we're going to bed now," Devian began to pull Fred up, "err...seperate beds," she added quickly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ They walked out of the kitchen to come face to face with Nella and George. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "What happened?" Nella asked without hesitation. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Only the most excruciatingly embarassing parent/child conversation imaginable," Devian told her, as both she and Fred blushed. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Actually, we know, we were listening through the door," George interrupted with an evil grin. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Then why did you ask?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Because we wanted to pour salt in the wounds." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Hey, what did I ever do to you?" Devian asked angrily. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "You didn't entertain me, remember?" He asked, doubling up with laughter. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "George, you know, that really didn't sound right," Fred cut in. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Shhh...let me revel in this moment," he gasped, now out of breath from laughing at them. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ Devian resisted the urge to kick him and looked at Fred instead. "Come on, let's get out of here." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Where are you going? It's getting late!" Nella said, suddenly serious. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Just for a walk, we shouldn't be gone long."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________ Devian sighed heavily as she walked along the street, hand in hand with Fred. Their house was located in a small village surrounded by wooded areas. She led him down one of the paths that she had discovered in the forset. The path ubruptly gave way to a clearing with a small stream nearby. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "What's wrong?" He asked, seeing the look on her face. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "It's just that...well we won't have much time to be alone this weekend...I mean our house isn't that big, and with three other people occupying it, there won't be any privacy. Not to mention my father will most definitely make sure we aren't alone together...he's already a bit suspicious." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "We're alone right now," he replied, giving her a seductive grin. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ She laughed. "I love that look...it's irresistable." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I knew you'd like it, I've spent hours staring into the mirror trying to perfect it." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "It's sweet that you created a 'look' for me...a little strange, but sweet. As to the matter at hand...can we really do that here? Now? What if somebody comes along and sees us?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Well, it's never stopped us before, has it? Besides, I've come to realize something. We're never spontaneous anymore." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ She jumped on him, sending them both to the ground. "Let's be spontaneous, then," she whispered, kissing him. ____________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "So what lie did you think up to tell your parents?" Serenity asked, grinning as she opened the door. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I just said I was going back to school early. It's okay that I stay with you until then, right?" Draco asked hopefully. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Yeah, it's fine. So how was your Christmas?" Serenity said, leading him into the house. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Just fine, and it's about to get better," he added,giving her a very secretive smile. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "And why exactly is that?" she asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ "Are you going to tell me why you've been acting fidgety all day?" Serenity asked Draco as he dragged her out onto the balcony that was connected to her bedroom. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Yes, I think now would be the perfect time to do that." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Good, because you were actually starting to make me nervous." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Okay...I've told you I loved you before, and you know that doesn't come easily from me, right?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ She nodded. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Well I've been doing alot of thinking lately, and I've realized I can't even picture myself saying those words to anybody but you. I understand now that you're it for me, the only person I will ever truly love," at this he got down on one knee and opened a small box he had been holding to expose a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ She gasped. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Look, I know we'll have some problems along the way, I don't pretend to hope that this will all go smoothly. You'll be graduating this year, and I still have two more years to go, but I'm willing to wait that long if it means we'll be together forever. So now I'm going to finally come out and say it. Serenity, will you marry me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ She couldn't help but admire at that moment the sheer bravery it took for him to propose, and the certainty of his love for her. "Yes, Draco, I will," She said, getting down on her own knees to be at his eye level. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I was rather hoping you'd say that," he laughed, looking relieved. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "What would you have done if I'd said no?" ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "I probably would have thrown myself over the edge of this balcony." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Well then I guess it's a good thing I said yes." ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ "Very good," he agreed, kissing her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________END OF CHAPTER!!! And yes, I do realize that Devian's father's full name is Tom Green. It's just a coincidence though. I already had the last name figured out, and Tom was the first name that popped into my head. As much as I love the real Tom Green, Devian and Nella's father is in no way like him. And i also know that Draco is a little young to be proposing. Sorry, me and bob couldn't resist. Warning, if you can't stand the mushy stuff, there will be alot of it next chapter. Also a big surprise, and lets just say...Devian and Fred are forced to grow up. 


	11. Fred gets a surprise, Ron has a secret, ...

DISCLAIMER: Nope, they still aren't mine!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________"Alright, let's exchange presents now," Devian said, leading Fred into her bedroom and closing the door behind them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Okay...I wanna go first though," he said excitedly. "I just want to say that my original plan for a Christmas present involved me stripping, covering myself entirely with hot fudge, and giving you a lap dance, but since there seems to be a shortage of hot fudge around here, you'll have to settle for second best..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "So you're going with the whipped cream instead, then?" Devian asked grinning. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No, you'll have to take a rain check on that one. Actually, I like this present more, because it expresses my feelings for you better than any ice cream topping ever could." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She gazed at him with a soft smile on her face, wondering as she always did just how he managed to be both funny and romantic at the same time. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I've been thinking alot about us lately, remembering every single time we've had together, and I noticed that we don't say 'I love you' to each other nearly as often as we should. Then I realized why. It's because we don't need to say it, we both already know it, our love is beyond words. So I got this for you," he said, handing her a small box wrapped in silver paper, "because I know that I don't need to say it,and you don't either, but this is so you don't forget that." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She looked down at the bracelet she held in her hand. The band was made of two entwining silver snakes, which were encrusted with tiny emeralds spaced about an inch apart the entire way around. She turned it to look at the inside, which had an engraving: I love you, now and always- Fred. She wondered at that moment how those simple words could have such an effect on her. Not trusting herself to speak, because the tears were already streaming down her face, she only hugged him to her tightly, hoping she would never have to let go.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________________________________ The rest of the vacation flew by and soon they were on the train back to Hogwarts. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Dev, come here, I gotta tell you something," Serenity whispered excitedly as they walked toward the compartment that all their friends were already in. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Sorry I didn't get a chance to visit you. Did you like your present?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Yes, I loved it, but guess what?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "What?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Draco asked me to marry him!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Are you serious?" Devian asked excitedly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Serenity nodded and held up her hand to show Devian the ring. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Oh, it's so beautiful," she said in awe. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Yes, it is. You should feel special, you know, you're the first person we've told. Everyone else will know on Valentine's day." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Aww...that's so sweet of you both to tell me first, I'm so happy for you," Devian exclaimed, hugging her friend. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ The school term started soon enough and everyone was under a new pressure to prepare for end of year exams. As January rolled into February, Draco and Serenity were finally able to share their happiness with the rest of the group. Devian burst into tears as they told everyone. "Oh, it's just so beautiful!" She exclaimed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "But Dev, you already knew," Draco said, looking at her strangely. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I know, it's just...I've been really emotional lately. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit," she sobbed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ It wasn't just the fact that she was emotional, everyone also noticed that she hadn't been eating as much, and was subject to mood swings. One day about a week later, they saw yet another change in her. Now she looked nervous most of the time, and she seemed to have some sort of stomach flu. Most mornings would find her hurrying from the Great Hall and into the nearest bathroom. Hermione, being the smartest of the group, finally figured out what was happening to Devian. She approached her one day outside the bathroom she had just come from. "You know what's wrong with you, don't you?" She asked sympathetically. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Devian looked down. "I don't know what you're talking about." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Of course you do. I saw it in your face once you first realized. You went from confusion to nervousness. So how far along are you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Devian sighed. "Two months exactly today." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "So have you told him yet?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She shook her head. "That's why I'm so nervous. I mean, everytime I try, all I can do is stare at him. He looks so happy, and I don't want to be the one to ruin that." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "And why would a baby ruin his happiness?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Because we're only 17! How will we take care of it? Neither of our families have enough to support us." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "You'll figure it out. Look, if it's only been two months, then the baby will be born sometime in September. You'll be out of school by then, and it will give you enough chance to get jobs and save some money up. It'll be fine, we're all here to support you. Your family and friends love you two too much to let you struggle." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I guess I should think of a way to tell him." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Hermione nodded. "Just don't wait too long, or he'll find out on his own." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ "Fred, I have to tell you something," Devian said nervously. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "What is it?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I...I...I can't do it!" She yelled in frustration and turned to walk away. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back. "No, you have to tell me what's wrong, this has been going on long enough. Everyday this week you've been trying to tell me something, and you never seem to do it. Really, what could be so bad that you couldn't tell me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She looked down, hoping he wouldn't notice that she was crying again. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Are you cheating on me? Is that it?" he asked, his face suddenly turning from gentle concern to anger. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She looked up, now sobbing harder than ever, and he could plainly see the hurt on her face that he knew he had caused. "You really think I would do that to you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ He sighed, and pulled her into his arms, hoping she wouldn't push him away or throw a punch, which he knew he deserved. "No...it's just...well...you're making me nervous, not telling me what's wrong. I've been going through all the possible worst case scenarios in my head, and that one tops the list." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "What are the rest?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Let's see...there's too many to count, but I think it's safe to say that they all involve us being seperated." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Well, this has nothing to do with us being apart. But I have a feeling what I'm about to tell you could either break us, or bring us closer together." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Oh God, is it that serious? Okay, before you say anything, I just want you to know that no matter what it is, I will always love you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Right...well, here it goes." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She heard him sigh and she opened her eyes. "Yes, I thought that might be it. This obviously wasn't planned, and I know it's going to be difficult, but we love each other enough to get through this." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ At that moment all seven of their friends decided to surround them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "What are you guys talking about? You both look really upset." Serenity asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Fred sighed again and looked down. "We're pregnant." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Fred," Devian whispered, and nudged him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "What?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "We aren't pregnant, I'm pregnant." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Oh...right...sorry." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Wait...so he wasn't kidding?" Serenity asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No, he wasn't. I'm two months pregnant, the baby will be born in September. You were all going to find out soon anyway. Hermione talked me into telling Fred, and I guess you all should know too." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Excuse me? Who is your best friend here? How come I didn't know about this first?" Serenity asked angrily. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No, why didn't I know first?" Fred broke in. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "People, people, calm down! Look, it isn't my fault Hermione's smart and figured it out on her own." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Oh, so now you're saying I'm not smart?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No, that's not what I meant!" Devian cried in exasperation. "I was going to talk to Fred about this first, but I'm sure he'll agree with me. Serenity, I want you to be my baby's godmother." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "That's so sweet! I'm sorry I yelled at you," Serenity said, bursting into tears and hugging her friend. "I'm so emotional right now...maybe I'm pregnant too! Wouldn't that be so cool? Best friends pregnant together!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ They heard a loud thump as Draco hit the floor. Serenity ran over to him to find that he was unconcious. A few minutes later he woke up. "What happened?" He asked wearily. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Love, I think you fainted." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Draco suddenly looked very apalled, "I don't faint." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Okay...then you fell over and hit your head." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I don't fall over either." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Fine, somebody in an invisiblity cloak came and pushed you down." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Yep, that must have been it," he said with a smile. "You're not really pregnant, are you?" he asked as an afterthought. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No, Draco, I'm not pregnant." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ As the weeks wore on, the stress that the new baby was causing was slowly driving a wedge between Fred and Devian. Fred spent most of the time with his other friends now, and Devian stayed to herself, because all of her friends were preoccupied with one thing or another. Harry and Hermione had no time for anyone but each other in this stage of their relationship,and Ron was usually nowhere to be found, though nobody knew where he kept dissapearing to. The idea of hanging around George and Nella wasn't very appealing either, because Devian figured they would just ignore her anyway, and Draco and Serenity were busy with problems of their own. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Only two days earlier they had run into some trouble with Draco's parents. It seemed that an anonymous person had tipped them off about Draco and Serenity's engagement, and they were slightly less than happy about it. Draco had started acting as nervous and distant to Serenity as Fred was being to Devian. Serenity finally became frustrated and confronted him about it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Why are you avoiding me, Draco?" She asked, cornering him in the hallway after classes. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I'm not avoiding you, I've just been busy lately, exams are coming up and..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "That's bullshit, since when are you ever worried about school? Look, I know you're doing this because of your parents, but I don't know why you're letting them get to you. You knew there would be bumps in the road, I thought you would be mature enough to get through that, but I guess not. This won't work, if you aren't ever there," she said, pulling off the ring and handing it to him. "Come back when you've finally figured it all out." With that she turned and walked away. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Draco proceeded down to the lake, hoping to be alone with his thoughts. But when got there, he found that he wouldn't be able to have any privacy. "Oh, hi Dev, what are you doing here?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I just came down here to think about...things." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Yeah, me too, I was hoping to be alone but..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Sorry, I'll leave if you want," she said, getting up quickly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No that's okay,maybe my being alone isn't such a good thing right now anyway. This reminds me of that saying, misery loves company...that can be us for awhile." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She gave him a sad smile. "So I take it life's not treating you all that great, either?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ He sighed. "No, Serenity broke off our engagement." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "What?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Yeah, I guess it's because I've been ignoring her. I'm just a little stressed out, that's all. I mean, my parents aren't the nicest people, they're death eaters for Christ's sake. They aren't happy about us...and I wouldn't put it past them to find a way to put an end to this. What if they try to hurt her? That would kill me." He finished. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Did you talk to her about this?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No, I guess I should have. But hey, at least now I got to reherse the speech with you. Thanks," he smiled. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She stared at him for a moment before looking down. "I'm really going to hate myself for saying this, but I've been thinking it all week, and I can't control what goes on inside my mind. I miss our relationship." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ He looked up at her. "What do you mean?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I miss us...us at the beginning, though. Just maybe the first two weeks, when there were no problems, and everyone was happy." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Yeah, there were some nice memories there," he agreed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "It's not that I don't have nice memories with Fred, because I love him to death, it's just that lately everything seems to have gone to hell," tears were now running down her face. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ He reached up to brush them away. They stared at each other for a moment, and then they kissed. They pulled away quickly, both horrified at what had just happened. Draco spoke first. "That..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Shouldn't have happend," Devian finished. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "You're damn right it shouldn't have happened," came a cold voice from behind them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Draco stood up immediatly. "Serenity, I..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Before he could get another word out she had punched him hard in the stomach. Then, she turned to Devian. "Shit, I can't hit you, you're pregnant...but I can pull your hair!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Ow!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I hate you both!" She screamed and stomped back up to the castle. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "And that was just the worst possible thing that could happen at a time like this," Devian looked down at the ground, "Draco, are you alright?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Can't...breath..." he gasped. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She sighed and helped him up. "Come on, we'd better go try to work out some damage control." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___ On her way up to the common room, Serenity ran into Fred. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Serenity, what's wrong? You look really upset." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Arrrgh!" She cried in frustration, then without warning pulled him toward her and kissed him roughly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ She stormed off without another word, leaving Fred to contemplate the meaning of life. Finally he started walking again. On his way outside, he ran into Devian, who was half carrying Draco. "Hey guys, what's wrong with Serenity? She seemed a little...upset." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Did she say anything?" Devian asked frantically. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "No, but she kissed me." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "She kissed you?" Devian practically screamed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Without thinking she slapped Fred. "Oh, bloody hell, what am I doing? This is all my fault!" She wailed and ran away. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "So," Draco said, leaning against the wall to steady himself, "I kissed your girlfriend, and you kissed my girlfriend, does that mean we're even?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "You kissed my girlfriend?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Draco nodded. Fred punched him in the stomach, in the exact place Serenity had earlier. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I guess that mean's there's no point in asking you to help me back to my common room," he said sliding to the floor. But Fred was already gone.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry asked as he watched the other boy struggle to sit up. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "I'm busy feeling sorry for myself, which is really something I enjoy doing alone, so if you don't mind Potter, I..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ Harry leaned down and kissed him. "Sorry, I err...I've always wanted to do that. Well, now that I've got that out of my system, I think I'll be going," he said nonchalantly and strode off, patting Draco on the head as he passed him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Malfoy, did Harry just kiss you?" Ron asked, coming around the corner. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Yes." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Did Devian kiss you too? I heard her and Fred screaming at each other in her dormitory room...which isn't all that surprising, because I normally hear them screaming when they're in there, but this time they sounded mad, and I could hear what they were saying." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Weasley?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Yes." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "What you said right there, that made my insides cringe, so I'm going to ask you to never ever tell me anything like that again. And as for Devian, yes, she kissed me." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Oh damn. Look, I'm really sorry about this, but I'm a follower, not a leader, so..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Weasley, what are you doing?" Draco asked with a hint of horror in his voice. His worst fears were revealed as Ron kissed him. Draco then cursed rather colorfully and proceeded to beat up the wall beside him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Come off it Malfoy, I know I'm not that bad of a kisser." ____________________________________________________________________________ ______________ "Weasley, sit down a moment, I want to tell you about my day," Draco said calmly. "It started out pretty normal, although I haven't been all that happy lately. Then classes ended, and my fiance approached me. She basically told me to grow up, and she gave back the engagement ring. So then I took a little stroll down to the lake, hoping to be alone with my thoughts, when I come across my pregnant ex girlfriend. We start talking, and remembering all the good times we've had, and then suddenly we kiss. Unfortunately my current girlfriend just happens to see, so she punches me in the stomach, then goes up to the castle and kisses my ex girlfriend's current boyfriend to get even. Then he finds us, she hits him, he hits me, and I'm alone finally. Until Harry comes along. Harry and I have always been enemies, so you can imagine the shock I recieved when he kissed me. And finally, there is you. You, my friend, are the icing on the cake, because you decided to kiss me as well...for what reason, I will never know, but you did. So let's review. I've been punched in the stomach twice, and kissed by three different people, only one of which was a girl. The good and the bad are definitely not even on this one." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________ END OF CHAPTER!!! Yea I don't know what posessed me to write in that both Harry and Ron kiss Draco...also don't know what posessed Bob for allowing this insanity. This just proves that we should never write at 2:30 in the morning. Oh yeah, and don't worry, everything becomes oober peachy again in the next chapter!!! 


	12. Going Home

DISCLAIMER!!! Who loves orange soda? Kel loves orange soda! Is it true? I do I do I do I do-oooo ----That doesn't belong to me, and neither does Harry Potter and his world.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________"Dev, why did you do it? After all we've been through, why?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I don't know, I guess I've been feeling really lonely lately and..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "And that was the best way you could come up with to get attention?" Fred asked angrily. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I wasn't looking for attention, I was looking for comfort! For somebody who actually cared...or cared to listen to me!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He looked hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She looked down. "I don't know...maybe I've finally snapped. I mean, all these years I thought I was crazy, they were nothing compared to this. I thought we were all happy, and then everything changed. Maybe I should leave, before I ruin anymore lives." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "What do you mean? You can't leave! Where will you go?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Home...or at least the home I have right now...nothing is ever permanent, is it?" She smiled sadly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "No, you can't! Look, I love you, and trust me, that's permanent." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I know you love me, we don't have to say it, remember? But that doesn't change the fact that I just kissed someone who wasn't you, and it felt horribly and completely wrong, and that now it hurts me everytime I look at you, beacause I hurt you, and I can't even imagine how I'm going to live with myself after this," the tears were now streaming down her face, but she didn't care. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "First off, you didn't hurt me that bad. It was just a kiss, right? Serenity kissed me, so we're even. I know part of this is because you feel bad about the baby. I've already told you, this is my fault as much as it is yours, we're in this together.And I can't even imagine how I'm going to live with myself if I let you go." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "How exactly would you stop me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I'll throw myself in front of the train if I have to." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Liar." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Care to prove me wrong?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I have to leave!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Why?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Because..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You're scared." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "No I'm not! Scared of what?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Scared of finally being happy, and having a permanent family." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "What do you mean by a permanent family?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Look around you, at all the friends you have. These people care about you more than I bet you've ever been cared about in your entire life. We love each other, and we're going to have a baby, if those two situations don't constitute a family, then I don't know what does." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She looked down at the floor, deep in thought. Finally she glanced up, a little sheepishly, and said, "Well, I don't really want you to throw yourself in front of the train, so I guess I'll have to stay." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He laughed out loud in relief and embraced her. "No matter what happens, we'll always get through it, because we need each other." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "And we love each other." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Well isn't this touching," Serenity said glaring at them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Ummm... I'm really sorry about...the uhh..." Devian tried to apologize. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You're sorry for trying to steal my boyfriend, you mean?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "That's not what I tried to do! Look, we were both stressed out, it just happened!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Those kind of things don't 'just happen'!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "They have before," she glared back at her friend. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Oh, so now we're trying to make me look like the bad guy, are we? Sorry Devian, I know it seems impossible, but you messed up this time..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian sighed heavily. "Yes, yes I did, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "...and don't try to explain your way out of this, because...wait what did you just say?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I said you're right, this was all my fault, and I'm terribly sorry." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You mean you're not going to put up a fight?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Why should I? I was wrong." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Oh...I'm sorry Devian but I don't know if I can forgive you this quickly...or at all. You really hurt me..." Serenity turned away because she could no longer hold back the tears, which were freely streaming down her face as she ran out of the portrait hole.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________ Serenity had succeded in getting herself lost. She was now wandering aimlessing in dark part of the castle that she had never been in before. The tears were gone but the pain was still fresh. Her emotions had gone from hatred to sadness and self-pitty, but she was now left feeling empty. Thinking that it was probably a good idea to try to find her way back, she began down the corridor, opening all the doors to see where they led. The last one on the right didn't hold a route of escape, but something more interesting to her. Draco sat opposite the door staring out the window. She noticed that tears were silently running down his cheeks as she approached him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Let me guess, you had a really bad day?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He looked up and quickly wiped the tears away. "How did you find me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I didn't, I got lost." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He stifled a laugh. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "So why were you crying?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I wasn't crying, I don't cry...something got caught in my eye." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "So you don't cry, you don't faint, and you don't fall down...what do you do?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I apologize profusely, I make an ass of myself, and I beg for forgiveness on my knees if I have to." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "But those are signs of weakness, I thought that wasn't in your nature." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Not usually, only when it comes to you," he said, pouting. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Without warning Serenity burst into tears, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry I hit you!" She wailed as he tried awkwardly to comfort her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "No, I'm the one who should be sorry...I've been kissed by everyone but the person I want." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You must be heartbroken," she said sarcastically. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "How would you feel if Harry and Ron kissed you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Harry and Ron kissed you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yes, one right after the other. Harry had a reason...terrifying as it was, but Ron, well...I don't really know why Ron did it," Draco said, looking puzzled. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I'm just gonna choose not to say anything about that...but I will have to kick both of them later." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah,me too...Serenity, I've been thinking, alot. Remember how you told me to come back when I had it all figured out?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She nodded. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Well I have..." he pulled the ring out. "I think this was just another one of those bumps we have to get through. I'll understand if you say no, because I really have been acting like an ass lately, but...will you marry me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "On one condition." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "And what might that be?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "See, I don't feel that it's fair that you were kissed so much today, and I haven't been kissed once...repay me and then yes, I will marry you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He smiled. "Fair enough." Then they kissed. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________ The sun was just coming up as Serenity and Draco reached the great hall. No one else was their yet, but they decided to have an early breakfast. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Serenity?" Draco asked casually. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I love you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Love you too," she smiled and kissed him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ After a few minutes he sighed and spoke again. "I hate to ruin this happy moment, but have you talked to Devian since..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah...I kind of told her I would never forgive her and then I ran away... and that was when I got lost." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Are you going to forgive her now?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah I guess." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ People started filing into the hall at that point. Devian came walking in, talking animatedly to Fred, but stopped ubruptly when she spotted Serenity. As she approached she gave a little pinky wave in her direction and was relieved to see that Serenity was smiling at her. "We should probably talk about this." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian nodded and they got up and began to walk outside. "Okay, let me try this again. I'm really really sorry for what I did, it was totally uncalled for." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "It's okay, I made up with Draco, so I guess theres no point in being mad at you. I didn't even give you a chance to explain yourself." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "There really is no explanation...or at least a justifiable one. I was feeling lonely. I mean, everybody was preoccupied with one thing or another, and Fred was acting wierd around me, which wasn't fun, and then Draco came along and we got to talking and it just...happened. It didn't mean anything, I swear." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I know it didn't. So I take it he told you about me calling off our engagement?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian nodded. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Well we fixed that," she said holding up her hand to show Devian the ring. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I'm so happy you worked things out with him. You two really are great for each other." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Thanks and uhh...I'm sorry I pulled your hair and kissed your boyfriend...that was just...well two wrongs don't make a right and..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Thats okay, you didn't pull any of it out, and I don't think Fred minded all that much...although he was a little confused." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They both started laughing. Serenity stopped suddenly, remembering something. "Do you know where Harry and Ron are?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "They're probably still eating, why?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Because I want to get all three of you together and remind you as a group that if any of you ever kiss my boyfriend again, there will be hell to pay." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Harry and Ron kissed Draco?" Devian asked laughing. "That's so sweet!...No, no it's not, it's bad, very bad." She said after Serenity gave her a mean look. "I guess we'd better start to class. We've got potions first and Snape won't exactly be thrilled if we're late." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Translation: We'd better get our asses moving or mean nasty potions professor is going to bite our heads off...and then take points away...and then give us detention." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They were still giggling as they rushed into the classroom just in time. Devian felt extremely lighthearted that she had her friend back, and felt she couldn't concentrate on work, so she and Serenity pretended to copy down what Snape was saying while they passed notes to each other, Fred, and George. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ As the day came to an end a few weeks later, they were sitting in Transfiguration class when Professor McGonnagal asked Devian to stay after the bell rang. "I'll wait for you outside the door," Fred said as he followed the others out of the room. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Now," the professor started as she walked around to the front of her desk, "It has come to my attention that your grades have been slowly slipping since the end of Christmas break. Not just in my class, either, I've talked to the rest of your teachers as well, and they agree that you have been acting rather out of character lately. You don't pay attention in class anymore...you're either sleeping or daydreaming, and there has also been a...well...a physical change in you," she finished. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I've just been gaining weight, that's all...what's wrong with gaining a little weight?" She asked, covering her stomach protectively with her hands. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You know as well as I do that that's not the whole story." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Please don't kick me out of school, I really need to graduate. Look, I'll only be six months along by June, the baby won't even be born until September!" Devian cried, looking panick stricken. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Calm down, I had no intention of kicking you out of school. I was going to say that you should go to the nurse for a checkup, to make sure everything's okay." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Oh..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "And you also need to make sure that you don't let this affect everything else in your life...such as your grades. I assume you know who the father is?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian looked out the open door to where Fred was leaning against the wall with is head down, listening into the conversation. He felt her eyes on him and looked up to give her a small smile and a wave, which she returned. She turned back to McGonagall, who had followed her gaze out to the hallway. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, I should have known. It amazes me how you continue to get yourself into increasingly large amounts of trouble, and yet you still manage to include schoolwork and other serious matters into your busy schedule of mayhem." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah, I surprise even myself sometimes." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I must say I am very dissapointed in you both. Ms. Green, you are one of the top students in your class, and Mr. Weasley, you are very bright as well, if only you'd apply yourself. Well I guess there is nothing more to say. I'll give you a note to take to the nurse, I want you to go right away," she finished, turning to Devian. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "By the way," she interrupted as Devian was halfway out the door, "Have either of you told your parents yet?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian and Fred gave her identical looks of anxiety. "No, we haven't." _____________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Sit down, please," Dumbledore said as the two students entered his office. "Now, what is it you needed to see me about?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian started. "Er...has Professor McGonagall spoken to you about our uhhh...situation?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yes, I believe she has. I must say I am very displeased about it, but go on." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "See the thing is, we kind of need to tell our parents, and we feel it would only be right if we did it face to face, but the thing is, we won't see them until summer, and by that time, there will be no use, because they will be able to see for themeselves. So could we uhh..maybe possibly go home for the weekend to tell them please?" She finished quickly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I don't normally make allowances like that to students... but I suppose your reason is good enough to consider. I will let you know by Thursday." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Thank you, Professor," Fred said as they left his office. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ "Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," Devian said as she and Fred walked into the small kitchen at the Weasley house. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley said kindly, "did you get the sweater I sent at Christmas?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian nodded. "Yes, it was lovely, thank you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I would like to know," Mr. Green started as he sat down, "What you kids have to tell us that is so important you had to come home from school to do it?" He eyed them suspiciously. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "It's kind of... difficult to say really..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Just tell us, it can't be that bad." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Oh, but it is," Fred interrupted, "Life altering even." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian sighed and took off her robe to reveal the jeans and now-tight tshirt she was wearing. "Do I look like I've gained weight to you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Just a little dear, only in the stomach..." a nervous look suddenly came over Mrs. Weasley's face, "what exactly are you trying to tell us? You're not...no you couldn't be! But..." she sat down weakly. "For how long?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "About four months now." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Wait a minute, I don't understand what's going on here," Devian's father interrupted. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Mrs. Weasley turned to him. "She's pregnant." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ His face turned a pale shade of green. He turned to Devian, "Pregnant?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She nodded. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "When? Where...why?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian gave a nervous laugh. "It's rather funny, actually...ok, so maybe it's not funny," she said after all three parents had given her a look, "umm...remember on Christmas break, and you tried to give us that little err...talk?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Mr. Green thought for a moment then nodded. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah...uh...it was that day." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Well that little chat obviously backfired...I take it you've had time to think about this?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred nodded and took over the speaking. "Yes, and we've figured it all out. We'll both get jobs when school's over, then we'll get a small apartment, because we don't want to trouble you all. This is our problem, and we intend to take care of it." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Mr. Weasley smiled at his son. "That's very mature of you son." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Fred looked up at his parents hopefully. "So you're not mad at me?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "No, we're not mad, just dissapointed. But no matter what, we will always be here for you...both of you." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian smiled. "Thanks for being so understanding... this isn't going to be easy, you know, but we'll get through it," she burst into tears. ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________END OF CHAPTER!!! Woohoo! Devian got a Weasley sweater! alright! She must be so proud! Let me explain something to you all: Ever since Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's stone came out (the movie, i mean) I have been in love with Ron's Sweater (the one he got for christmas, with the big R on it.) I saw a picture where Fred and George each had one, and they were both green with an F and a G (for obvious reasons). Lets just say, I would go as far as to sell myself for Fred's sweater...I might even become a Russian mail order bride...k so first I'd have to move to Russia, but it could happen! 


	13. A Birthday With Surprises

DISCLAIMER: nope, still don't own them. oh well. this chapters a little cheesy (but then, don't they all turn out that way?) but we are proud of the ending *smiles evily* read on, hopefully enjoy, and definately review, or we will sick jeffrey the evil blob of peanut butter and his frozen teddy bear minions on you! or not, but we love reveiws, so please!? ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________  
  
"I hate my birthday. Everyone makes such a big deal about it, I'm just getting older!" Serenity complained as what promised to be a lively party got underway. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "No, birthdays are special...and you get cake, ice cream, and best of all...Presents!" She dragged Serenity over to a large pile of presents sitting on a table. "You have to have my present first...as soon as I can find it," Devian said, and started crawling underneath the table. "Here present present present," she whispered. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Serenity shook her head. "She's finally lost it." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Suddenly Devian emerged holding something white and fluffy in the palm of her hand. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "It's a kitty!" Serenity gasped. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yep, and a very lucky kitty at that. She was the runt of the litter, they would have let her die, so I had to take her...and I thought she would be a perfect present. And I also got you this," She said, holding up a pink collar with a little bell on it. "It might help you keep track of her better." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "She's beautiful! I think I'll name her Tinkerbell." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Great, now that that's out of the way, get the rest of these opened so we can eat the cake," Ron said, throwing a brightly wrapped package at her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Chocolate Frogs! Yes!!!" Serenity cried in ecstacy. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian groaned. "Ron, you have no idea just how cruel this is for me." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "What do you mean?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Serenity + Sugar = Destruction and no sleep for the entire girl's dormitory." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He laughed at her, "oops...sorry. I didn't know." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She put her hands on her hips. "And after all the help I gave you with..." she stopped quickly as she noticed the curious glances the others were giving them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head at her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian stumbled over her words a bit, "with...ummm that...uhh thing that you needed help with." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "What did he need help with?" Harry asked. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Homework!" They both said quickly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Hermione looked surprised, "But Ron, I always help you with that." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Ron suddenly turned to Serenity "How about you open the rest of those presents now? We've still got games to play and food to eat." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Serenity gave him a suspicious look before returning to her gifts. A short while later she was surrounded by a pile of unique presents that reflected the personalities of each of her friends. Hermione had given her a very helpful book about how to take care of Cats,Nella had made the birthday cake, but had also chipped in with Harry to buy her a sneakoscope, and Fred and George had saved the best...or atleast the most unusual for last. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Why does this look like the outline of a toilet seat?" She asked cautiously as she took the package from them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Because it is, in fact, a toilet seat. But open it anyway, we made it special," George replied, grinning. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She tore the wrapping away and laughed. It was covered in glitter and read "Friends Forever," at the top, with a picture of themselves, Devian, Nella, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco in the middle. Serenity laughed again as she watched the miniture versions of her friends in the picture. Devian was busy making funny faces at George, who was returning them, Fred was acting like a lovesick schoolboy trying to get Devian's attention, Nella and Hermione were waving up at her, Harry had Ron in a headlock, but quickly stood up after recieving a stern look from Hermione, and Draco was blowing Serenity a kiss. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "This is so sweet!" Serenity cried, flinging her arms around both Fred and George. "Thank you," she added, pulling back. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Don't mention it. So who's up for some games?" Fred asked, with a mischevious glint in his eye. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ As everyone made their way to the other side of the room, Draco pulled Serenity back. "I didn't want to give you your present in front of everyone else, it's kind of private, so I'll wait til tonight, okay?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She nodded and grinned. "Why are you being so secretive about it? Let me guess...it involves nudity?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He blushed, but quickly covered it up because Draco Malfoy doesn't blush. He put on a sly grin instead, "Maybe," he said casually. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She giggled and dragged him over to where the others where standing. "What are you guys doing? And what is that?" Serenity asked, as she watched George fumble around blindfolded. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "We're playing pin the tail on the Snape. You can have a go next," Fred replied, looking proud of himself. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Serenity stared at the poster on the wall. It was a donkey's body, with a picture of Snape's head pasted over it. She giggled. An hour later they had all stuck pins in various places on the poster of Snapedonkey and were now moving on to the next game. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Hope you like candy Serenity, cause we got a wizards pinata," Nella said. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Whats so special about a wizards pinata?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You'll see. But who's gonna go first?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "This game is stupid, it's so easy, I always win," Draco interrupted. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Alright then," Serenity said coming up behind him and tieing a blindfold to his head, "You go first." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ With that she spun him around. A very bewildered Draco began to swing his stick, almost knocking off Harry's head in the process. Harry turned him to face the pinata. Everyone gasped as he nearly hit it, but at the last second, it jumped out of the way. Most everyone looked befuddled by this except for Fred and George, who were laughing incesedly. Draco continued to swing and miss until the loud thud of Fred hitting the floor made him stop. "Alright. I should have hit the pinata by now. What the hell did you do to it?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Serenity decided to egg him on, "Come on, I thought you were the pinata master." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Fine! Watch and learn," and with that, he gave one final swing, which seemed to follow the jumping pinata, which made it burst, and candy began to fly everywhere. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ The flow didn't stop until they were wading in two feet of candy. Draco flung off the blindfold and strode over to Fred and George. "You two did something to that pinata, didn't you?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "No...of course not," they both said through stifled giggles. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He raised his hand to hit them, but was stopped short with a blow to his shoulder. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Ow! Why the hell did you do that?" He cried, turning to face Serenity. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Because, you peeked. Cheeter!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "But they cheated first, they bewitched it!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Oy! Lets just go eat cake now." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yes, right, on to the cake!" Ron agreed, fork already in hand. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They turned out the lights and began to sing the birthday song. Fred and George carried out the last note, for two straight minutes before Devian and Nella simultaneously slapped them. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Right, umm...can I make my wish now?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yes...go...on," Fred panted, still out of breath. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She stared at the cake, was three layers, with words that flashed different colors. Finally, she closed her eyes and blew out the candles. I wish...for things to always be like this. A solitary tear ran down her cheek. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Good, great, now cut the cake," Ron said, rushing her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ As soon as he got his piece, he ate it in practically one bite. "Well, that was great. Happy birthday again Serenity. I'm sorry I'm leaving so early, I have to go to the uhh...library," he gave her a hug before turning to wink at Devian. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She smiled knowingly and pulled him in for a hug "have fun," she whispered in his ear. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Nobody but Serenity noticed this. After Ron left, she dragged Devian into a corner. "Alright, what was that about?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian looked puzzled, "What was what about?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Ummm...that wink, and 'have fun'" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She shrugged. "He err...enjoys the library. And who doesn't? I mean, those books are fascinating. Why just the other day I was reading this one about this guy in a place which I can't remember the name, but thats really not important to the story. So anyway, the guy had a nasty werewolf problem in his back yard, and so this other guy comes along and is all like 'no, don't beat him with a stick'..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Devian," Serenity started. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "...and the first guy is like 'why not?'" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Devian," Serenity said a little more impatiently. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "...and the second guy says, 'because, they eat the garden gnomes', and-" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "DEVIAN!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian gave a resigned sigh. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise, no one else finds out." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yes, yes, I promise, now out with it!" Serenity exclaimed excitedly. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She leaned in to whisper, "He has a girlfriend." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Really? Who? Do I know her?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Shhh,keep it down, will you? Now I don't know if you know her or not, but she's this Hufflepuff named Audra. Same year as us, she's in Divination with you and me." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yeah, I think I've seen her, but I've never talked to her. So how did they hook up?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian smiled proudly, "I kinda helped. See, this one time, we had to pair up to read tea leaves, and you were out sick, so she asked me to work with her. We got to talking, and I found out she has a thing for redheads. Then I started thinking. Who's the only single redhead around here that I know? Ron of course! So I introduced them to each other, and the rest is history." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Fred asked, sneaking up behind Devian and putting his arms around her. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "BADGERS!" She screamed, startling herself as well as Fred, who fell to the floor with a thud. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Ow! I was just asking, no need to get hysterical!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Sorry," she apologized, helping him up. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He grinned, "So, what about badgers?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Devian gave Serenity a conspiritorial look, "Ummm...well...we were just saying that uhh...well I was wondering..." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Yes? You were wondering what?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I was I was...do you possibly know what sound they make?" She finished lamely. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He blinked, "...what kind of sound they make? Why would you want to know that?" A look of realization came to his face, "What are you trying to cover up?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Nothing," Devian said too innocently as she looked up at the ceiling. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Look me in the eye and tell me that." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ She looked him straight in the eye, "I'm not covering anything up," a small smirk betrayed the lie she was concealing. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He shook his head, "I'll find out one way or another." ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ "How much further?" Serenity asked impatiently as Draco lead her blindfolded into the unknown. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "We're almost there." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I still don't understand why you had to blindfold me." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "You'll see...okay we're here. I'm going to take it off now." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ As he untied the blindfold and let it drop to the floor, she gasped. Hundreds of fairy lights fluttered above their heads, accompanied by flowers which were in vases all over the room, a blanket and pillows on the floor, and a bottle of wine. "It's so beautiful!" She cried, flinging her arms around him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Calm down, I haven't even given you your present yet," he smiled, gently pushing her back a bit so he could look her in the eye. He handed her a small box wrapped in silver paper. She opened it and lifted out what appeared to be a charm bracelet. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "It's the magical kind, not the muggle kind," he explained, "the heart is for love, the butterfly for friendship, the phoenix for health, and the music note for harmony. All you do is tap them with your wand to activate them...so do you like it?" He asked, a little nervously. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "It's beautiful! Where'd you get it?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Devian and Hermione helped me pick it out last time we went to Hogsmeade." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "I love it," she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ They pulled back to share a passionate kiss, then he gently laid her down on the blanket. _______________________________________________________________________ Draco and Serenity woke up to the sound of someone screaming. After hurriedly getting dressed, they ran out into the hall and gasped. The scene that lay before them certainly stunned everyone. Aside from Draco and Serenity,a Hufflepuff girl was watching from the sidelines, and Fred appeared at the top of the steps. ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ "Ron, what the hell is going on here?" ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ Ron, who looked a little dazed, suddenly snapped to attention, "Oh my, this doesn't look good at all." ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________ He was referring to the fact that he was sprawled out on the floor, his hair disheveled, and buttons on his shirt done up crookedly. Devian was sitting between his legs, holding her stomach and crying._____________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________END!!! to certain people who are reading this *hides behind big rock* don't kill me!!! bob and i hope to make next chapter our last. *sniffle sniffle* so sad...oh well, there is still a future *smiles knowingly at a top secret thought* 


	14. The Inevitable Ending

(dun dun dun da dun daaaaaaaa!!!) Last chapter!!! Exciting, isn't it? Now we all get to find out whether or not Ron got his freak on with Devian. Oh, and there will be angst. But buck up mates! It always turns out happy in the end! ________________________________________________________________________ Fred was down the steps in an instant, pulling Ron up by his shirt collar, "Alright, I'll give you 5 seconds to explain this!"  
  
Ron looked terrified, "I... it was... well she... and then I... and that was what happened I swear!"  
  
Fred blinked. "Maybe I should have given you more time. Lets approach this a different way. Why were you two on the ground... and..." he looked at Ron more closely, "IS THAT LIPSTICK ON YOUR CHEEK?!"  
  
He turned to Devian, who gazed up at him innocently, "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not even wearing makeup!"  
  
The Hufflepuff girl stepped onto the scene, "That lipstick's mine," she said, blushing a bit.  
  
Fred stared at her, "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm his girlfriend."  
  
There was a long pause. Then Devian, forgetting about the current situation and her tears, spoke up, "See Fred, I told you I had somebody in mind for him! And it's working out perfectly fine!"  
  
"So what the hell happened here?"  
  
Devian looked embarassed, "I umm... fell down the steps."  
  
Fred turned panicky, "What? We have to get you to the hospital wing...on second thought, don't move..."  
  
"No, let me finish. I fell down the steps, and Ron caught me. That's why we were on the floor, and I think you owe your brother an apology."  
  
He laughed, "I guess there's a first time for everything...sorry 'bout that Ron."  
  
"It's okay... but I think we should get her to the hospital wing. Can you walk?" He asked Devian.  
  
She nodded, "I think so."  
  
They helped her up and together walked down the hallway. The others followed, but walked slightly behind them.  
  
Serenity turned to Audra, "So... you and Ron..." she grinned cheesily.  
  
Audra blushed a deeper shad of red than before.  
  
"Don't mind her, she's just coming down off a sugar high," Draco explained.  
  
"I only had about ten to fifteen pieces of candy since I woke, and I really don't think thats too much, do you think it's too much? Of course not, because it's not! I think it's really sweet that you and Ron are together, although I don't know why you guys didn't tell anyone..." Serenity began to stumble over her words, panting a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can tell," Audra said to Draco. __________________________________________________________________ "It's just a scratch!" Ron said indignantly, trying to swat Madam Pomfrey away.  
  
"Yes, well it needs to be healed all the same," she replied, finishing up with him and turning to Devian, who was sitting with Fred on the bed adjacent to Ron.  
  
"I don't see anything seriously wrong with you, but I want you to stay the rest of the night here just to be safe. Now, everyone else go back to bed so she can rest."  
  
She walked away, leaving them alone. Fred hugged Devian, "I'll be back first thing in the morning, okay?"  
  
She nodded and he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"I'm going to walk Audra to her common room now, so goodnight," Ron said, hugging her as well.  
  
"Okay... thanks for breaking my fall," Devian smiled.  
  
Draco and Serenity decided to walk slowly back until they had to separate. Before going Draco gave Serenity a tender kiss, "I love you forever, always remember that."  
  
"I love you, too," Serenity said before walking the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room. _______________________________________________________________________ "We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine!" Devian sang repetetively as she sat in bed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came around the corner, "Miss Green, I know you've had a rather eventfull night, and you're probably nowhere near sleep, but please, for the love of God, could you sing a different song?"  
  
"But I wanna sing this one!" She whined, "Come on, don't you like the Beatles?"  
  
"Yes, but its been very nerve racking to hear the same line of the same song sung over and over again for the past half hour."  
  
She sighed, "Well can I go back to my room, please? I just can't sleep here..."  
  
"Fine! I'll right you a pass... but come right back if you don't feel well, alright?"  
  
Devian nodded and left.  
  
On her way back, she passed a hooded figure walking in the opposite direction, who rudely pushed her out of the way, "Hey, watch it!" She cried rubbing her arm.  
  
"Asshole," she muttered as she continued walking.  
  
"Who's an asshole?" Fred asked, appearing around the corner.  
  
"That guy," Devian turned to point, but the stranger was already gone, "must have been in a hurry. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I was on my way to visit you."  
  
"Oh, well she let me go, because I couldn't sleep as well... hope I didn't annoy her too much."  
  
Fred smiled proudly, "Well, you learned from the best. Come on, lets try to get some sleep before the night's completely shot."  
  
He turned her around and once again, they headed for the common room. _______________________________________________________________________ "Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you. Everyone in the dormitory's heard about your heroic rescue, Fred filled us in."  
  
Ron blushed, "Well, it wasn't that heroic, she just happened to land on top of me is all..."  
  
"Right... and by the way, how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?"  
  
The redhead suddenly looked horror struck, "He's told you lot about that too?"  
  
Harry laughed at his friend's discomfort, "Come on, lets go to the kitchens for a snack, I'm a bit hungry." _____________________________________________________________________ "Fancy meeting you here, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry and Ron stopped in their tracks at the sound of a voice behind them. A glare replaced the smile on Harry's face, "Voldemort," he said quietly.  
  
He whirled around to face the formidable dark lord, order of assholes, first class, and ten time winner of witch weekley's most attempts at killing Harry Potter award. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Voldemort glanced casually at his watch, then back up at Harry, "Well, it's about time I show up, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh right... I haven't had my near death experience for this year yet. Get on with it, then," he replied, withdrawing his wand from his robes.  
  
But before either of them could do anything, Ron jumped forward with his wand, shouting "Rictusempra!"  
  
A jet of silvery light hit the dark lord and he immediately fell to the ground, his body convulsing with a vain attempt at controlling the mad peals of laughter that were now coming from him.  
  
"Oh, good idea Ron, we'll just off Voldemort with a tickling charm," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I don't think well under pressure. It was the best I could come up with!" Ron whined.  
  
Voldemort appeared to have overcome the evil fit of giggles, for he chose that moment to attack Ron with a disarming spell. He flew backwards, crying out in pain as he hit the wall and fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ron!" Harry cried, turning to run to his best friend.  
  
"I wouldn't move a muscle if I were you. I know all three of the Unforgivable Curses. I've used them many times before, on muggles, and wizards, and I won't hesitate to use them on you."  
  
Harry sighed reluctantly and turned back to his enemy. "What do you want from me? I mean, if it's vengenace you're seeking, you can go home. You've already tortured me enough for one lifetime."  
  
The dark lord laughed maniaclly for awhile, leaving Harry to stand in confusion. "Is that uhhh... tickling charm having some wierd after effect?"  
  
Suddenly, he stopped and glared at Harry. "What I want, young wizard, is for you to join our side. Help us fight."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "We've been through this before. Why do you want me? I'm only 15!"  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, you've got courage and strength. Something the dark side is in desperate need of."  
  
"Ummm... thanks for the compliment, but, no. I will not join forces with the man who killed my parents."  
  
Voldemort nodded, "Very well then, Harry Potter. Prepare yourself yet again, to die a slow, painful death." He raised his wand and pointed it at Harry, "CRUCIO!" He cried, as Ron jumped in the way.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled, fumbling around for his wand as Ron writhed in pain on the ground.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself not alone, as 8 other voices cried out in unison with his own, "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Voldemort flew backward with such immense force, that he crashed through the stone wall behind him.  
  
Fred and George were the first to reach Ron, followed closely by Harry, Devian, Hermione, Serenity, Draco, Nella, and Audra.  
  
"Oh my God! He's not..." Hermione started, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Fred replied somberly, looking up at the others, "he's still breathing. Somebody go get Dumbledore ... quick."  
  
Devian and Nella ran off as the others waited in silence. _____________________________________________________________________ Devian ran as fast as she could, although she had no idea where to search for the headmaster. As she rounded another corner at top speed, she crashed into somebody  
  
"Ms. Green, what are you doing out of bed?" Snape asked, startled by her appearance.  
  
Devian gasped for breath as she tried to speak, "Voldemort... Ron... curse ... need Dumbledore!"  
  
His eyes widened, "Where?" He said quickly.  
  
She pointed down the steps, "Right outside the entrance to the kitchens."  
  
He pulled her up hurriedly, "Go get Madam Pomfrey immediately, I'll find Dumbledore."  
  
She nodded and turned toward the Hospital wing, while Snape flew down the steps. _____________________________________________________________________ "There's nothing more we can do for him here, he'll have to be sent to St. Mungo's ,immediatley," Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore as they gazed down at an unconsious figure lying on the bed.  
  
He nodded slowly, "I'll go make the arrangements, and owl his parents."  
  
He stepped outside to confront the others, "Well, is he going to be alright?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "We're not sure yet... he'll have to be sent to the hospital."  
  
They all gaped at him, "You... you mean you can't fix this?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"I don't think any of you realize how serious this situation is," he replied after a moment of silence, "the Cruciatus curse is very painful to undergo... it basically destroys your mind by causing unimaginable pain throughout the body. It might not be too late for Mr. Weasley, however. If you all reacted as quickly as you say you did, it shouldn't have been on him long enough to cause any permanent damage. We'll just have to wait and see." With that he turned and walked away, leaving the others in silence.  
  
"Wait!" Harry exclaimed suddenly.  
  
Dumbledore turned, "Yes?"  
  
"What did you do with Voldemort?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Voldemort! You did find him, didn't you?"  
  
Dumbledore paled, "I suppose everyone forgot about him." _____________________________________________________________________ "He's not here!" Snape cried in exasperation as he and the other teachers regrouped after searching the entire castle for the Dark Lord.  
  
"I can't believe we just let him get away!" McGonagall cried exasperatedly.  
  
"We'll have to notify the ministry. He's weakened, he couldn't have gone too far," Dumbledore reasoned.  
  
"Any word on Weasley yet?"  
  
"They say he'll need months to recover, but yes, he'll be fine." ______________________________________________________________________ The end of the year feast was a somber one, although Gryffindor had one the house cup.  
  
"Look, he's going to be okay. He's awake at least, that's a good sign, right?" Devian asked, trying to cheer everyone up.  
  
They all nodded quietly.  
  
The train ride home had about the same atmosphere.  
  
"Well, it's certainly been an interesting year," Draco said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, "and who thought you would end up sitting in here with us."  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?" Serenity asked, looking confused.  
  
Harry gave her a quizzical look, "Oh, I guess you wouldn't know. We've been enemies since the first day of school. Draco used to be a mean, spiteful person."  
  
Draco pouted, "No, I was just hurting inside!"  
  
"Admit it, you loved torturing us," Hermione chimed in, laughing.  
  
"They were some of my finer moments. But that's all over now," he stood up suddenly, "everyone say hello to the new and improved Draco Malfoy," he bowed deeply.  
  
Fred snorted, causing Draco to look up, "Whats the matter Weasley, don't believe me?"  
  
"Not really, no. I think you love hurting people too much to change."  
  
He sighed, "Would you believe me if I apologized to you?"  
  
"Apologize for what?"  
  
"For being a complete and total asshole to you and your family the entire time I've known you?"  
  
"Oh... well, ummm... I suppose... that's alright," Fred said uncomfortably.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So what are you guys going to do now that you've graduated?" Hermione asked Fred, George, Devian, Nella, and Serenity.  
  
"We're moving in together," Fred said, motioning to Devian.  
  
"So are we," George added, looking at Nella.  
  
"And I'm going to live by myself... but Draco will be with me over the summer!" Serenity concluded.  
  
The time flew by quickly as they talked about the past year. Soon, the train pulled into King's Cross station and everyone started to get off, amid sniffles from Hermione and depressed looks from Harry and Draco.  
  
"What's wrong?" Devian asked, alarmed.  
  
"I'm going to miss you next year! Who will I find that'll willfully study with me?" Hermione complained.  
  
"And who will make us laugh by turning random Slytherins into different animals periodically throughout the year?" Harry added.  
  
"And who will we get to beat up Pansy when she get's annoying?" Draco whined.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"What? She tends to do that alot..."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"It's not like you'll never see us again. There's always the holidays, and possibly a wedding or two that will bring us all together," Devian said, grinning.  
  
"Wedding?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
She held up the hand containing an engagement ring, "Last night," she answered, before they could ask the question.  
  
Everyone crowded around to get a better look and congradualte the happy couple.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed, "So did you set a date yet?"  
  
"We were thinking over Christmas, that way everyone can come, and I'll have had time to recover after the baby's born."  
  
"We'd better get going, mum's waiting," George said, motioning over to where Mrs. Weasley was standing with Ginny.  
  
"Right, well, we'll definately see you all over the summer," Fred said to the others, then leaned down to kiss Devian, "I'll owl you tonight."  
  
After that the group slowly began to part ways, and eventually, everyone was on their way home, each of them wondering what the upcoming summer would bring, and all of them realizing that the past year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been one they would never forget. _______________________________________________________________________ END!!!!! So, was it everything you dreamed it would be? well, there is a review button for you to let us know. Oh, and there will be a sequel. Alot of angst to come ... and the talented Oliver Wood joins our mischievous cast for the second round. I love his role in this... it will be grand. Having trouble coming up with a title tho... anyone have some suggestions? 


End file.
